Time
by DamareAishiteru
Summary: An arguement brings two unlikely people together. As Kagome and Inuyasha begin to get closer, fate tries to pull them apart forever. Will destiny and demons tear them apart, or will their love beat time itself. Rated T: Language & angst. Hiatus - authbloc
1. Clad in a red embrace

**Time**

* * *

**_Summary: Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx_** _**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or lyrics used in this fiction. Which is unfortunate, if I did own them, I would be getting paid bucket loads of cash ££**_

* * *

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' Kagome sighed inwardly as she turned once again in her silken bed sheets. The night's events were relaying themselves persistently through her minds eye, taunting and nagging her conscience. It wasn't as she had deducted, sleep paid her no regard and her bed provided none of the sanctuary that the young miko longed for. She was forced to lay awake, wallowing in the guilt of her hurtful words. It was evident that she would not sleep until she apologised to Inuyasha.

She stirred again, restlessly battling her scruples. Why should she have to apologise? It was that stubborn half demon that started the argument; he was so arrogant and full of his own self importance that he sometimes lacked common sense! The young woman was the innocent party! Wasn't she…? Then why did she feel such weight dragging on her conscience?

Kagome pushed her head into the sleek pillow and screamed the irrepressible frustration into its feathery depths. Tears stung the miko's sparkling russet eyes, why couldn't she stop her continual day dreams of the hanyou? What ifs fought desperately in the eye of her confused mind, stabbing at the girl's heart. What if he never spoke to her again? What if he was hurt by what she said? What if he went to Kikyou? What if! What if! What if! They were driving her to the brink of her sanity for pity's sake!

She screamed into her fluffy refuge once more and punched it, irritated that it could not provide her with the wisdom she longed to hear. She wanted to be told that she was being silly, that she was worrying over nothing, that she hadn't said anything too awful. After all, she had only told the hanyou that she hated him… he wouldn't take that seriously would he? Who was she kidding, it was out of line, and Kagome knew that fine and well. Chocolate eyes met the rhythmic ticking that clung desperately to her wall. It had only been a few hours since the argument, so why couldn't Kagome lay in peace?

**Tick**

The hanyou fought his arrogant face into her mind once more

**Tick**

A smile etched itself onto her sweet ivory face

**Tick**

How she loved that face, especially by the defining light of the fire…

**Tick…**

_Lying in my bed again_

_Clock ticking think of you_

_Turning in circles, confusion is nothing new_

_Flashback to warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories_

_Time after…_

**Inuyasha lay in the time tree going over what had happened only a few hours beforehand. His mind was filled with a rabble of sentences, but one stuck out, one as ominous as anything he had ever faced…**

"**I hate you Inuyasha! Just leave me alone, I hate you!"**

**The words sent shivers shooting down his spine like an icy prickling incessantly running the length of his back. How could someone as pure as his Kagome bring themselves to hate? Had he distorted the beautiful time traveller? He must have, how else could his miko say those awful words? Hate… had he really made her hate him? That had never been his intention, all the hanyou had ever longed for, from day one, was the caress of that blossoming priestess. His own fears and insecurities had halted his longing though; they stifled his emotions and turned them on the one person that actually cared for him, Kagome.**

**He pushed her away, he made her feel small, and he made her feel weak and worthless. In actual fact, it was Inuyasha that was small, weak and worthless, but his miko would never find that out. Inuyasha would have to stay strong for her, that is if she ever came back to him…**

_Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me_

_I can't hear what you have said_

_And you say go slow I have fallen behind_

_The second hand unwinds…_

_**Tick**_

Kagome sighed and sat up from her bed

_**Tick**_

**Inuyasha looked up at the moon**

_**Tick**_

The miko thought of all the times that her Inuyasha had saved her life.

_**Tick**_

**Inuyasha thought of all the times his Kagome had made him smile.**

_**Tick**_

Kagome let a silent tear fall from down her porcelain skin. How she wanted to take back those awful words.

_**Tick**_

**Inuyasha growled, how could he let her believe those terrible things? She meant the world to him and more.**

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I will be waiting_

_Time after time…_

_Time after time…_

Kagome looked out at the moonlit shrine, her sparkling coffee eyes falling upon the bone-eaters well. That was the one place that connected her to that impossible hanyou. He was her hanyou though, no matter how much he tried to push her away, she loved him, and it was time that she faced that.

The stars sparkled in her soulful eyes as she smiled at the thought of the half demon's cocky grin. 'He would love that… two women in love with him'. A giggle came from her full lips as she gazed out her window, the window that Inuyasha had climbed in through on a number of occasions, some without her knowledge. Kagome's smile faded, Inuyasha wouldn't climb into her room to see her anymore, and he thought that she hated him, why would he visit her now? The priestess pulled the window open and breathed in the fresh air, her silken ebony tresses flayed in the wind as she closed her eyes summoning a thought about her half demon love.

_After your picture fades_

_And darkness turns is turned to grey_

_Watching through windows_

_I'm wondering if you're okay_

_And you say go slow, I have fallen behind_

_The drum beats out of turn_

**Inuyasha jumped down from the fateful tree. He had to make her understand that he was sorry; she had to know that he needed her by his side; he was nothing without her by his side. It wasn't too late to save her; Inuyasha would save her from her hate before it tore her apart inside.**

**With that thought he ran to the bone-eaters well, determination etched into his amber eyes. If he was good at only one thing, that was saving Kagome, he had always made sure she was protected and safe. **

**He reached the well in mere minutes and without hesitation, dived into its mysterious depths. Whilst travelling through the well, some disturbing thoughts battled their way into Inuyasha's mind. The reason why he had found Kagome's words so painful was because he was in love with her…. No no no… now he was just being ridiculous, wasn't he? Surely he was, Kikyou was his love, not Kagome…**

**He landed in the moist soil within the well and instantly his nose settled upon the intoxicating scent of Kagome, a scent of water lilies and the sweet spring bloom of the sakura tree. How he had grown to love the miko's scent. It was as wild and free as her very being; it signified a carefree existence that knew he could never pursue, her existence. He took a deep breath and smiled slightly, she was in the very wind around him. This thought lingered in Inuyasha's mind as he sprang from the well and sprinted out of the shrine.**

**Inuyasha skidded to a halt as his bright amber eyes fell upon those beloved raven tresses that ever so gently caressed the wind. Kagome stood at her bedroom window gazing at the transient stars. Light seemed to radiate from her very existence, the moonlight capturing the miko's flawless porcelain face in all its magnificence and splendour.**

"**Kagome…" The hanyou whispered her name into the wind.**

Kagome stared at the stars and sighed, she remembered all the nights that she and Inuyasha had gazed into their dazzling iridescence. He had always been so deep in thought at those times, had he been thinking of Kikyou? The miko felt a deep moan come from her throat, how she hoped he wasn't. Kagome slowly pulled her head in the window and picked up her hair brush, slowly and gently running its bristles through her glossy locks. The priestess's eyes darted around the flames that danced merrily on the summit of the candle's wicks that were placed all over her room. The flames danced in the chocolate of her glittering eyes when she felt the comfort of a warm embrace encircle her tiny waist. Slowly, she closed her large, expressive brown eyes and leaned her head back into the firm shoulders behind her. The miko's delicate hands stroked the gleaming silver locks that fell over her own shoulders.

"Inuyasha…" Smiled the breathless priestess as she felt the Hanyou tighten his caring embrace. "I didn't mean…"

"**Shut up Kagome." Inuyasha grinned as he brushed his lips gently across her velvet neck.**

With that Kagome smiled, she knew her hanyou had forgiven her and was already starting to forget what they had even argued about in the first place. All she cared about now, was holding onto that arrogant, self obsessed boy that held her in his arms.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

_**Author's note:**_

**_Oh my my my! This is my second fiction, whaddaya all think? Well, I think that I might continue this one, maybe add some more chapters. Though I do definitely need some feed-back, there isn't any point in bursting my arse if I don't know if you all like it. So as if on queue, review please! If you all do then I will continue on with the story and maybe send you all some POKEY! _**

_**Love ya'll millions and hope you enjoyed this!**_

_**Mandie xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Oh and Raelin-chan, this one is for you sweetheart. I can hardly wait to see your newest work. Love you lots and lots –huggles- xxxx**_


	2. Addicted to you

**Time**

**_Summary: Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx_**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Why oh why don't I own Inuyasha? I could do with a servant as hot as him ; )_**

_**Inuyasha: Hey wench! Shut your damn mouth!**_

_**Mandie: Now that's no way to talk to your authoress now is it Inuyasha? I might just make you my servant just to teach you a lesson, because remember… I make the rules.**_

_**Inuyasha: Shit…**_

**In the last chapter…**

"Inuyasha…" Smiled the breathless priestess as she felt the Hanyou tighten his caring embrace. "I didn't mean…"

"**Shut up Kagome." Inuyasha grinned as he brushed his lips gently across her velvet neck.**

With that Kagome smiled, she knew her hanyou had forgiven her and was already starting to forget what they had even argued about in the first place. All she cared about now, was holding onto that arrogant, self obsessed boy that held her in his arms.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

_**Chapter two- Addicted to you.**_

**Kagome's bedroom, 23.45**

"_To truly love another is to see their imperfections as perfection."_

Hot tingling breathes caressed the miko's spine as Inuyasha brushed his lips against her ear, causing the priestess to arch her back and moan slightly. Kagome grasped the sleeve of his haori, this was a dream come true for the young miko, her hanyou was there holding her affectionately, but it seemed too good to be true. Inuyasha never showed this much emotion, why had he chosen now to hold her so very close to his heart?

'He must be under some kind of spell.' Kagome thought concernedly. 'I have to help him.'

"Inuyasha, are you - feeling alright?" Kagome asked anxiously as the hanyou gently stroked her exposed stomach.

"Never better." Inuyasha whispered softly into her ear.

"Are you sure you don't feel – any different?" The priestess asked gently as she started to melt into his touch.

"No, I just got to thinking when you left." Answered the hanyou in a low serious growl of a voice. "What you said earlier-"

"Inuyasha I didn't mean what I said." Kagome interrupted Inuyasha's words as she turned to face him, gazing into his stunning amber eyes. "I am so sorry."

"I deserved it." Inuyasha grinned, though there was no hint of his usual arrogance in that low sensual growling voice.

"Now I know you are sick." Giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed, noting the concern in the beautiful miko's deep chocolate eyes. It was the radiance of her eyes that lead him to discover what the aching longing for this girl meant. It was all too clear, the back flip his stomach performed when she smiled at him, why her eyes held him in their sway, the reasons why he felt so strong yet so weak around her, he knew why Kagome's scent intoxicated his senses, why he sought the sweet caress of her velvet lips. Inuyasha now knew why his heart ached each time a tear was shed from Kagome's glittering eyes, he knew why a simple flutter of her long lashes could sweep him off of his very feet and why her sweet voice lingered like a haunting song, echoing in the cavernous depths of his mind. He was in love with Kagome, captivated by her; she was his paradox, the sweetness in his sorrow, the strength in his weakness. Kagome was his one and only addiction.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as a strange mist overcame his vibrant amber eyes; he looked lost in his own thoughts. It was the way he looked after seeing Kikyou. This thought scared the priestess and she took a step back from her love. She knew that if he told her that he was in love with Kikyou still, her heart would break into a million tiny little pieces. The half demon knew nothing of her true feelings and for self preservation; she had kept it that way; that was up until he held her so close to his body, everything was almost out in the open. A small tinge of regret teased at her though, Kagome had longed to tell her half demon prince that he was the one person that stayed in her thoughts from morning until night, and he even stood firm in her dreams.

She sighed a little and turned around; breaking the hanyou's thought process. Immediately, Inuyasha grasped hold of Kagome's wrist and pulled her close to him. Clawed fingers worked their way into the silken ebony locks, amber eyes gazed longingly into confused glistening orbs of the deepest brown. Kagome's lips parted as she let a small "Oh" leave them. Inuyasha threw the Tetsussiaga aside, creating a loud thump. Kagome gasped in shock and surprise as he did this, she took a step back nervously, what the hell was he doing?

"Kagome, I have been an idiot." Inuyasha growled softly as he took a step towards the confused miko.

"You have?" Kagome asked as she gulped, taking a second step backwards.

Noticing this, Inuyasha stood still, "Kagome why are you afraid? You know I would never hurt you don't you?" His amber eyes searching Kagome's brown ones.

"I'm not afraid." Kagome replied defensively. "And I know you would never hurt me, but I don't think you are yourself just now Inuyasha. Maybe we should pay a visit to Lady Kaede?"

"Damn it wench will you stop worrying about me and just listen?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently. "I feel fine… honestly" He added, seeing the doubting look on Kagome's face.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, shaking slightly from nerves. She was afraid of what she might hear from the bewildering hanyou.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and took her shaking hands into his own gently, caressing her hand lovingly with his clawed thumb. He sighed slightly and looked straight into her eyes.

"Look at you. Do I scare you that much?" He asked, disgusted with himself.

"Inuyasha I am not afraid of you." Kagome smiled a little. "The truth is…"

"Kagome was that you? What was that bang?" Called a concerned voice from downstairs.

"Oh crap!" Kagome squeaked. "Yeah grand-dad I – uh – dropped something."

"Is everything alright up there?" Her grandfather asked suspiciously.

"Yeah everything is fine!" She croaked, Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly

"You are a terrible liar." He smirked.

"I am not!" Kagome retorted.

"You aren't alright? Right that's it I am coming up there."

"EEEP!" Kagome squealed. "Inuyasha you need to hide. If he finds you in here I will never be able to come back to your era again!"

"Shit! That's not good" Inuyasha breathed. "Right I'm going out onto the roof. Call me in when it is safe."

"Okay, hurry." She whispered.

Kagome rushed around her room trying to find something to blame the bang on, she heard the floorboards outside her room creak as she noticed the one thing that would give Inuyasha away… the Tetsussiaga. She would have to distract her grandfather by any means necessary. Kagome immediately took off her pyjama t-shirt, leaving her standing in her bra.

The door slowly opened and her grandfather poked his head around the door only to be met with a deafening shrill scream. He himself let out a cry of shock and tightly closed his eyes. Outside a loud resounding THUMP meant that Inuyasha had fallen off of the roof.

"Grandpa I am trying to change! Don't you knock?"

_**Authoresses note:**_

**_Sniff_**

**_You guys are so sweet. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, you make me feel happy. I'm really sorry about the time taken to post this chapter. My computer has a scary vendetta against me, maybe because I keep kicking it... O.O_**

**_Toe throbs_**

**_Anyhoo... If anyone has any ideas on what I should make my puppy servant do, tell me in a review (hee hee that rhymed)_**

**_Now for some love peoples!_**

**_devils-angel1212- Hey so I continued! Please don't explode... O.O I wanna hear from you again okaaay? Okay._**

**_meatballheadedprincess14- Thank you very much sweetie! I aim to please._**

**_Angelofgood- Arigatou princess! Hope that i hear from you again! -_**

**_InuYasha's One True Love- I love you because you compliment me! You are a really nice person! I don't really know many nice people... it makes me sad :(_**

**_surfer.teen- And I love you! Thank you for your kind compliments! You feed my ego! Hee hee..._**

**_Hopeless Star Gazer- Hunni, we never know what that Inu hanyou is thinking, but rest assured... he will be tamed! Well no not really but hey we can all dream cant we?_**

**_And I'm done... Heeeee! Well please keep the lovely reviews coming, they help inspire me. Inspiration means more chapters. Well with that said, I am off to feed those cute mechanical pigeons in the park. Au Revoir Mes Amis xxxxxxxxxxx_**


	3. The midnight lights of the city

**_Time_**

**__**

**_Summary: _**

**_Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx_**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Mandie: Well hello everyone! Just have to say that I do not own Inuyasha, any lyrics or quotes used in this fanfic. Unless I state that I do so.**_

_**Inuyasha: Keh!**_

_**Mandie: Oh that's right; you are my servant in this chapter… what to make you do?**_

_**Inuyasha: You can't make me do anything wench!**_

_**Mandie: Is that so? Where is Jakotsu these days? I might just fetch him.**_

_**Inuyasha: O.O**_

_**Mandie: Yeah I thought so. I think you should be incredibly nice to Shippo today… what do you think kid?**_

_**Shippo: Heh heh… sounds great. -Turns evil eyes on Inuyasha-**_

_**Inuyasha: Shit, this aint good… O.O**_

_**Mandie: Hee hee that will teach you. Well folks I hope you all enjoy chapter three.**_

_**Shippo: When do we all come into it Mandie?**_

_**Mandie: Soon kid, soon. Now go and torment our little hanyou.**_

_**Kagome: Mandie you can be really quite mean you know that?**_

**_Mandie: Yup and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. -Walks away grinning- _**

_**Shippo: -Bites at Inuyasha's ears-**_

_**Inuyasha: -.- I hate disclaimers…. **_

****

**Last chapter**

The door slowly opened and her grandfather poked his head around the door only to be met with a deafening shrill scream. He himself let out a cry of shock and tightly closed his eyes. Outside a loud resounding THUMP meant that Inuyasha had fallen off of the roof.

"Grandpa I am trying to change! Don't you knock?"

**_Chapter three- The midnight lights of the city._**

**Kagome's room 00.05**

"Get out!" Kagome squealed, covering her exposed chest from the eyes of her grandfather.

"I thought… I heard… Kagome I am so very sorry! I will leave you to change. Goodnight grand-daughter." The elderly man squirmed uncomfortably as he pulled Kagome's bedroom door tightly shut.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as he did so and immediately ran to the open window, she leaned out the window, allowing the chill wind to leave a trail of goose bumps on her almost naked skin. Inuyasha lay below in a crumpled heap, one leg twitching uncontrollably, the other tangled with the twisted bicycle frame that had broken his fall with little compassion.

A small giggle escaped her as the hanyou groaned, eyes swirling in a half conscious daze. The miko pulled herself back into the bedroom and put on some clothes, quickly extinguishing the jittering flames on the candles. She ran over to her mirror and checked on her appearance, flicking her long coal black hair a couple of times. The priestess dashed over to the window once more, grabbing the Tetsussiaga and climbed out, carefully grasping hold of the drainpipe placed conveniently next to her window.

Inuyasha watched interestedly as the miko slowly climbed down the feeble metal pole, he pulled the bicycle tire off of his foot and walked over to his struggling priestess. The hanyou couldn't help but stare at the girl's curvaceous figure as she gradually descended the drainpipe. Inuyasha immediately shook his lecherous thoughts off, 'Damn that Miroku, his perverted thoughts are rubbing off on me!' he reprimanded himself scornfully.

"Kagome, just jump down from that thing. I will catch you." Inuyasha smirked slightly.

"No way!" Kagome squeaked embarrassedly. "I am doing fine on my own, thank you very much!"

"KAGOME?" Yelled a familiar voice from inside her bedroom. It was her mother. "Where are you?"

"EEEP!" Kagome squealed

"Kagome jump!" Inuyasha breathed anxiously.

Without further hesitation Kagome let go of the metal pole and fell into the arms of the waiting hanyou, who whisked her away from the sight of the window immediately. Inuyasha pinned her against the wall that turned the corner of her house, she looked up at the alert Inu-hanyou with a slight sparkle in her eyes. Again, Inuyasha held her close into his body, so close, that she could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest against her own. Before she could prevent herself, she had laid her head gently on his shoulder, prompting a sudden jerk from the concentrating hanyou.

A smile fixed itself onto Inuyasha's handsome face as he looked down on the free-spirited priestess he held in his protective arms. Inuyasha found his worn hands gently stroking the supple velvet skin on Kagome's back. Kikyou had never felt like this, her skin was course, uncared for. Kikyou had never taken time to care for herself, the tragic priestess had always been to busy protecting the Shikon no Tama to indulge herself in such pleasantries. Kagome was different; her body was a perfect reflection of what was held within her soul, vivacious, beautiful, soft and radiant. He suddenly noticed two soulful eyes fixed onto his own and blushed; he had been staring at her.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking?" Kagome asked interestedly.

"What?" He stammered, he couldn't possibly answer her! "Keh! Mind your own business!"

"I can't believe that we just did that." The miko beamed cheerfully. "It was so much fun!"

"What…?" Inuyasha choked in surprise.

"I mean it wasn't exactly Romeo and Juliet, but it was sweet, you catching me like that." A sparkling in Kagome's eyes seemed to light up the whole area around him.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, now thoroughly confused. "You are gonna be in deep shit when you go back in there."

"You know what Inuyasha, I don't care." She laughed merrily. "I actually don't care! Isn't that great?"

"Kagome you have cracked." Inuyasha grinned.

"I know!" She giggled and pushed he hanyou away from her. "I want to see the stars Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed yearningly.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of the young miko's waist and pounced into the air, landing silently on the roof. Kagome looked around in awe and flashed him a quick appreciative smile. Inuyasha looked on as his miko wandered around, staring into the sky in sheer marvel at the midnight lights of the city. Strong icy winds whipped relentlessly around the clearing of the roof, grabbing at the hems on the hanyou's red haori. He looked over at the young woman who gazed into the glittering lights of modern day Tokyo. Her shining ebony hair danced gracefully in the air flow, making the half demon smile once more.

Kagome looked over the lights in the city and sighed, she had been questioning her loyalties recently. What really made her want to come back to the menial life that waited for her in this modern day world? She had a significant existence with Inuyasha and the gang. Sango was her best friend in the whole world, Miroku, although lecherous, was great to talk to, Shippo was the cutest little thing in existence and looked to her like a mother. Inuyasha, well he was her protector, her best friend and cared for her, even though he would never say it. She felt valued, like she part of something with them. Theirs was a world of magic and heroes, where greed hadn't yet consumed all things and adventure waited for you at every turn in the path. Romance was still breathing there, it was not yet consumed by the corruption of the selfish heart.

She looked over at her reluctant Romeo and smiled, he looked engulfed in his own thoughts as he gazed over the city lights. 'Probably thinking about Kikyou again.' Kagome thought frustrated at his feelings for the cold priestess. Kagome knew that Kikyou loved the hanyou, that's why she had kept her distance when it concerned the clay miko. It was Inuyasha's decision to make after all… what right had she to interfere. Well she told herself this anyway, still, a lump formed each time she thought of Inuyasha being dragged to hell. Kagome wanted him to live his life, she wanted to see him laugh and smile, Kagome wanted Inuyasha to be happy. He had after all, been through more in his life than most others. Inuyasha had been rejected, made to feel inferior, deceived and then heart broken. He deserved happiness, why couldn't Kikyou see that?

Tears suddenly stung at Kagome's eyes as she stared at Inuyasha. Majesty seemed to radiate from his form; he stood tall, his silver hair flowing with the winds. How could anyone want to condemn this man into a life of pain and suffering? He was a one of a kind, unique and regal, Inuyasha had an innocence about him that no-one could distort. Kagome wished she could tell Inuyasha all she felt for him, she wished that she could tell him he was special to her, she longed to let him know that he was her knight in shining armor and that she loved him. 'How could I tell him that? He loves Kikyou; I could never live up to her.'

Inuyasha was once again woken from his waking dream. A salty smell lingered around him, a smell that sent his conscience into a silent frenzy. The hanyou's shining amber eyes shifted to the shivering priestess that silhouetted the lights of the night sky, tear drops fell from her dazzling brown eyes. The sight of this stopped his breath dead, why was she crying? Had he done something to sadden her? He hated to see that beautiful girl shed tears, Kagome should never have had to feel sorrow, she was too pure, too kind to feel such pain. Inuyasha took his haori off and walked over to the shivering miko, wrapping her in its warmth.

"Kagome what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked quietly, bringing her shivering body into a tight embrace.

"It's nothing, I – I'm alright Inuyasha." She sniffed, avoiding the piercing stare from Inuyasha.

"Will you look at me goddamn it?" He snapped concernedly. "Why are you crying?"

"I am okay, honestly. Just a little overwhelmed." She smiled weakly. Kagome had to avert his attention from her tears. This wasn't the way she wished the hanyou to remember her, a weeping mess. "Isn't it beautiful here?" She added hastily.

"Keh! You are changing the subject wench!" He growled, still concerned for her sorrow filled eyes.

"I know, because there isn't anything to discuss Inuyasha." Kagome grinned wryly.

"You are still crying!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently, why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong?

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Don't argue with me!"

"Keh or what?"

"Osu-"

Inuyasha grabbed hold of her mouth and grinned triumphantly. Kagome's eyes widened as she was cut short in subjugation, a muffled squeal playfully escaped her mouth and Inuyasha laughed. The hanyou's smile faded though and that strange look he reserved for Kikyou took over his amber eyes. Only this time he looked upon her with those mist filled amber eyes, Kagome trembled under his touch as his clawed hands gently caressed her soft ivory face. He smiled at her, though no arrogant remnants of his previous smile remained. Inuyasha's smile was gentle, endearing and caring. Kagome gulped a little, what was Inuyasha thinking? As if her questions were answered, Inuyasha then spoke.

"I think that it is time I tell you some things about me Kagome…"

_**Authoresses note**_

**_Well…? What do we think of chapter three? I made it a little longer to try to compensate for my last (really short) chapter. I know this is kind of slow at the moment but please bear with me, things will speed up soon. And you guys and gals are just the bestest reviewers EVER! My darlings! Oh how I love you all -kisses-huggles- _**

**_I never actually expected this many of you to be so nice! Thank you and I would love to hear from you all again. So, I send you all my love and can only hope that I can continue to present you with the happiness and inspiration you have all given me._**

**_So time for some personal thanks:_**

**_surfer.teen: Well thank you -kisses- those were the things i was aiming for. I made this one a little longer for ya, hope you enjoy._**

**_InuyashaLover-Leo#4: You really think i could write a novel? Awww you are so kawaii! You made me smile, alot! Heh heh, I like hyper peoples, they are really quite random._**

**_catie: I would love to talk to you! You seem so sweet, thanks for all your compliments xxx_**

**_Hopeless Star Gazer: Here it is darling! Hope you enjoy this! No need to beg hunni, i will try to a loyal updater. -_**

**_Flower Tears: Hee hee it was a good plan hun?_**

**_WeddingFuneral: Lol umms, yeah. UPDATE IS HERE! Hee hee, hope you likes it buddy. I will definitely read your other stories hunni, your a great writer! _**

**_inuyasha kagomeluvr96: Thanks so much for your review. I am so glad you liked it._**

**_Inume-blue: I love that you are so excited about my story! Oh you are a darling. It happens to me as well, it gets really old. Well I am soo happy you liked it. AND YOU ARE THE BEST! XXXXXXXX_**

**_Nick Johnson: I hope that my reply answered all your questions sweetheart. If you have any more please dont hesitate to ask me._**

**_devils-angel1212: Yay, cause I wouldn't have anymore lovely reviews from you. I hope there this chapter satisfies your need for fluff, I know that there isnt hundreds but still there is some._**

_**Love always **_

_**Mandie xxx**_


	4. The revelations of her enigmatic eyes

****

**Time**

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kagome: Mandie has entrusted me with something important…**_

_**Inuyasha: Keh! What? Can't she say the stupid thing on her own?**_

_**Kagome: Can't you just hold your tongue Inuyasha? This is the kind of thing that gets you into the situation you were in last time.**_

_**Inuyasha: I aint scared of her!**_

_**Kagome: -sigh- Well don't say I never warned you…**_

_**Inuyasha: Mandie is just some useless girl, what can she do?**_

_**Mandie: -Slams book closed-**_

_**Kagome: Now you are in for it.**_

_**Inuyasha: Uuh…. O.O**_

_**Shippo: Oooh you are in for it now Inuyasha!**_

_**Inuyasha: Shut up runt! –Bashes the kit's head-**_

_**Mandie: Right that is it! You spend the next disclaimer locked in a room with your pal Jakotsu!**_

_**Kagome: I suppose now would be a good time to say that Mandie doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**_

_**Inuyasha: Oh shit…. O.o**_

**Last Chapter**

He smiled at her, though no arrogant remnants of his previous smile remained. Inuyasha's smile was gentle, endearing and caring. Kagome gulped a little, what was Inuyasha thinking? As if her questions were answered, Inuyasha then spoke.

"I think that it is time I tell you some things about me Kagome…"

**Chapter four- The revelations of her enigmatic eyes**

**Higurashi shrine 00.30**

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's misted eyes, searching for any sign of ridicule. She found none. With a small gulp, the miko nodded, signaling for them to sit down. Inuyasha followed Kagome to the roofs edge and sat beside her, legs dangling into the gentle feel of the cool air. The hanyou stared at the delicate priestess, her lustrous tresses wisped around the glowing porcelain skin on her face. The miko's eyes quavered slightly as they stared into his own eyes, searching for the answers they held. It was then he decided that he would tell her everything; she at least deserved to know how he felt. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha halted her.

"Promise me something Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

"Anything." She replied sincerely.

"Promise me that you won't freak out or get mad." The hanyou said softly.

"O-Okay…" Kagome stammered, confused as to what she was about to be told. "I promise."

"Right- I uh… Gods, where to start?" He groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Where it feels right Inuyasha." Kagome replied wisely.

"Shit, right…" Inuyasha stood up and started pacing. He hadn't imagined that it would be so damn hard.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the pacing half-demon, looking on as he seemed to fight an unspoken conflict within the depths of his mind. What could be so hard to say? Kagome's eyes narrowed in concern, whatever it was, she was not going to like it. She looked back up into the stars and closed her eyes; an unvoiced wish manifested itself in her clouded head as the stars sparkled knowingly at her. The young priestess then turned her glittering gaze upon her hanyou once more; he had stopped pacing and was now returning her gaze.

"You know, I see you wish on the stars every night. What do you want so badly?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I can't tell you that, my wish won't come true if I tell you." Kagome replied thoughtfully, she had never noticed that Inuyasha had been watching her.

"I always thought you had everything you ever needed, I mean, you have a family and lots of friends. You have everything."

"Who said the wish was for me?" She smiled, her eyes glittering in the moonlight.

Inuyasha smiled a little and took the miko's hand gently into his own. Kagome gasped at the sudden contact, her chocolate brown eyes trembling. It was strange; he never knew he had this effect on the faultless miko. He felt her tremble at his touch, her breathing was cut short and her glimmering eyes seemed to haze over. Could it be possible that the stunning priestess felt the same for him? 'No baka! She would never love you.' He scolded himself harshly.

Inuyasha focused his amber orbs onto the wavering brown before him. Kagome's eyes told so much about her. All the things he loved about the young woman were held in those diamond pools of mahogany. They seemed to be a contradiction, yet made perfect sense to the hanyou. Kagome's eyes portrayed her vulnerability but then also told of her deep inner strength. The sparkling abyss held within them radiated with her innocent naivety and then her wisdom all at the same time. When Inuyasha looked into her soulful brown eyes he found all his questions answered, but as he turned away, he felt more in the dark than before.

"Inuyasha…"

Her song bird voice echoed throughout the misted dream. Haunting, so close, yet too far.

"Inuyasha…"

He suddenly realized that he was once again gazing into the confused woman's eyes. What was it about Kagome's eyes that sent him into a waking slumber? A red blush took residence on his pale cheeks as he coughed embarrassedly. Kagome simply smiled her sweet smile and grasped onto his hand a little tighter. Inuyasha looked down at her hand and tried to suppress his laughter. This was a failed attempt however, soon he was laughing as hard as he could take. This bringing a hurt expression to Kagome's flawless face.

"What is so funny Inuyasha?" Kagome asked angrily, she was not going to be ridiculed.

"It is just really funny…" Inuyasha snorted through his hilarity.

"What is really funny? Inuyasha I am not amused at this." Kagome snapped defensively, how could he take her hand into his own and then laugh at her?

"No its not you I am laughing at baka!" Inuyasha grinned, oblivious to the death stare he was currently receiving from a very angry miko.

"Care to elaborate?" Replied Kagome icily.

"How is it that you scare the wits outta me?" Inuyasha smirked, "I mean you are just a girl."

"Is that so? You had better be going somewhere with this…" Kagome growled, offended by his flippant attitudes.

"Well think about it… I have fought some tough demons. Naraku for example… So why is it that I can't even tell you some simple things about myself?" Inuyasha asked, the humor swiftly evaporating from his voice.

"Inuyasha, don't you know you can tell me anything?" The miko sighed as she looked into Inuyasha's shining amber eyes.

"Yeah I know Kagome but it's not easy for me, I don't talk about how I feel…" He replied quietly, a hesitant look shrouded the hanyou's striking amber orbs.

"Well how about this, I tell you something that I have never told anyone and you tell me something you have kept hidden." Kagome smiled as she sat on the roof's edge once more.

Inuyasha stood for a moment, contemplating Kagome's offer. It seemed like a fair enough deal; maybe it would even make it easier to tell her all the things that had been bugging him. With a curt nod of his head, he sat down beside the priestess. Kagome's eyes widened for what seemed to be the one millionth time that night as Inuyasha pulled her into his chest as he lay back. Kagome sighed and held the hanyou's muscular torso protectively in her arms whilst he gently played with her shining ebony tresses.

The whole situation seemed to be the stuff of her dreams; she would never have thought that Inuyasha would be holding her, caressing her or even opening up to her. If the miko couldn't have felt the rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest, she would have passed it off as some wondrous dream. But it wasn't a dream, destiny, it seemed, had chosen her way and it led to a path full of worry and doubt. But through it all, she found her protector, a half demon that was as lost and alone as she was. If anything came out of her time traveling, it would be the peace of mind that came with making that stubborn hanyou happy again.

"Well, uuh… do you wanna go first?" Inuyasha asked quietly, nerves were starting to kick in once again.

"Yeah sure…" She smiled, looking up at his expectant face. "Well, I am really afraid of the dark." Kagome revealed timidly.

Inuyasha started to laugh, mainly due to the look on Kagome's face. She giggled and slapped his stomach playfully.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" She grinned. "Fine, tell me something."

"Keh! Baka…" Inuyasha smirked. "Why would you be afraid of the dark when you know I am there to protect you?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed.

"Right, well I -uh – Sango scares the shit outta me." He replied seriously.

This time it was Kagome's turn to laugh. Inuyasha simply grinned; he loved it when she laughed. The miko took a deep breath and looked back up at the hanyou.

"I love the little guy to bits, but sometimes Shippo drives me crazy." Kagome whispered, evidently ashamed of her lack of patience.

"I knew it!" Inuyasha grinned, "You are too young to be treated like a mother. I don't blame you."

"Really? You don't think that I am a horrible person?" Kagome asked bashfully.

"Kagome it is completely normal to get pissed off with someone, especially somebody who is constantly clinging to you." Answered the hanyou in a serious tone.

"I mean, it is not like I hate the little guy…"

"You don't have to explain. I will tell you something though; I hate it when Shippo treats you like a mother." Inuyasha mumbled, a red blush forming on his handsome features.

"You do? Why?" Kagome asked curiously, propping herself onto her elbow so to get a proper look at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha considered her for a couple of seconds before turning his gaze back upon the expectant young miko. The words 'Mind your own business wench!' had formed themselves on his tongue but he held back. Now was not a time for insults, it was his time for disclosure. As soon as he had cleared his mind of his usual evasive sarcasm, the real words seemed to form from the mist in his fogged mind.

"One of the reasons why I like you so much is because you are so free spirited. To treat you like a mother just now would be like trying to tie the winds down, it shouldn't be done." Replied Inuyasha quietly, a strange look misted the amber of his eyes as he looked down at the young woman who lay beside him. Every moment of her silence seemed to pierce at his ears as he waited on the sweet songbird voice to reply to his sincere revelation.

"Inuyasha, I – I didn't know you felt like that…" Kagome stammered, her whole body had frozen with shock. The Inuyasha she knew would never have divulged feelings like that in one million years, what had made him change so drastically?

"That's not the only thing either." Inuyasha said, frustrated, it seemed that a gate had opened that would not close until he had spilled all of its contents into the open.

"Its not?" Kagome asked in astonishment.

"Why is it that you entertain that mangy wolf? I mean that bastard kidnapped you, he put you in danger! Yet you are still so nice to him, you can see that it really pisses me off!" Inuyasha stormed, obviously still fuming from the last time Kouga had appeared.

"Well what do you want me to do Inuyasha? The guy loves me, I feel sorry for him." Kagome replied defensively, what had it got to do with Inuyasha anyway?

"Let me get rid of him! Stupid wolf thinks he can say that he loves you and he can whisk you away…" Inuyasha scowled, turning his eyes away from Kagome's irritated stare.

"Why are you angry about this Inuyasha?"

"Because I am jealous of that wimpy wolf, okay!" Growled the hanyou, obviously struggling not to say any more.

"There is no need to be." She smiled softly as she crawled up, bringing her face closer to Inuyasha's. He stared at her carefully before bringing his had to brush gently against the beautifully soft skin on her face. With this, he was met with another warm smile and then the miko's sweet voice. "How would you have felt if you had told Kikyou that you loved her, only to have been met with hostility?"

Inuyasha pondered this for a moment then turned his moonlit eyes back to the priestess's porcelain face. "So you don't want to hurt him?"

"I could never bring myself to." Kagome smiled and laid her head gently on his chest.

"You are far too soft baka…" Inuyasha sighed as he ran his clawed fingers through Kagome's silken locks.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in the chilled night air. The air in her world was stifled and dirty, nothing like the clean fresh air in the feudal era. Once again she found herself wondering why she even came back at all. Kagome felt like an outcast when she came home through the well, as if everyone had moved on without her. Even her own mother wondered why she came back; nothing was the way it used to be, before the days of demon fighting and fairytales. The only place she felt truly at home was the feudal era, by Inuyasha's side. It broke Kagome's heart each and every time she left her half demon behind, but the thing was whether or not she had a place left in the hanyou's heart. The chilling thought of Inuyasha being dragged to hell flashed in her minds eye.

"Inuyasha… I don't want you to go to hell." Kagome said in a barely audible whisper.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at the sound of the words carried lightly in the wind. Had he heard right?

"Kagome – what did you just say?" Inuyasha asked, feeling rather shocked at the young miko's declaration.

"I don't want you to go to hell; you don't deserve that Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…." Inuyasha breathed as he sat up, bringing the young woman into the same sitting position.

"I know that you love her but please Inuyasha – don't put yourself through more sorrow and pain." Kagome let the words spill in an irreversible revelation that could change everything between them. Tears slowly leaked from her eyes as the disturbing images of Kikyou lingered in the eye of her conscience.

"Kagome please don't cry." Inuyasha asked a little desperately, he hated the lump in his throat that was caused by the guilt for his miko's tears.

"I'm sorry; it is just that I don't want to see you suffer any more. I – I" She was cut off by Inuyasha's finger, which was gently placed against her velvet lips.

Kagome looked into the sparkling golden eyes that gazed at her. She started to feel the breaths in her chest cut short as Inuyasha wiped the shimmering tear drops from the soft silk of her face. Everything stood still. The only two people in the world sat on a rooftop gazing into the star filled eyes of their companion. Kagome leaned back as Inuyasha brought his face closer to her own. Her lips entranced him, they were softer than velvet. He found that he had an unquenchable thirst, a desire that could only be satisfied by the touch of those lips against his own.

Slowly, Inuyasha lowered Kagome down until he was leaning over her, his silver hair spilling over his shoulders. The couple's eyes were locked onto each others, each searching for the enigmatic truths held within their soulful depths. Inuyasha inched his mouth closer to the Kagome's slightly parted lips, in taking every bit of her intoxicating fragrance. They were inches apart, he could feel the static, and he could almost smell the candy of her lips. With an intake of breath he paused and raised his head, prompting a puzzled look upon Kagome's face. Inuyasha sniffed slightly-

"Kikyou…"

**_Authoresses note:_**

**_Right I am so sorry people! I really did mean to have this posted earlier but alot of stuff came up. It is up now anyway, Hurrah! Oh and guess what... I am nineteen today -pops party poppers- heh heh. Righto, anyways... I have to thank my lovely reviewing people! You are all so adorable!_**

**_powertothedonut:_ _Hee hee Shippo can be annoying. Hope you like the update._**

**_Silver Wolf Pups: I appologise for the time taken to update, looking forward to hearing from you again xxx_**

**_veronica: You are really too sweet hunni, thank you. I really hope you like the update._**

**_Inudaughter: Extra helping of fluff! Free of charge xxxx_**

**_Amaya Mishugosha: Thank you for saying so. Hope you like this installment._**

**_Catie: You really are the sweetest little lady I have ever had the pleasure in talking to. Keep smiling sweetness xxxx_**

**surfer.teen: _You are the awesome one! Ahh you make me feel so loved! Hope you enjoy the update, sorry its so late._**

**_xcurlyinuyashax: I'm sorry I'm sorry! I made this chapter longer to help make up for my non-update-age. I love you hunni thanks for being so sweet!_**

**_Miko-Sakurako: Well is that okay for ya? Hope you liked the chatper xxx_**

**_Hopeless Star Gazer: I am so sorry for the late update, forgive me? -sparkly puppy dog eyes- There is lots of fluff just for you!_**

**_xiDOREyoux: Ah new reviewer! Hope you enjoyed the latest updates! Love the name btw xx_**

**_inuyashalover1990: Another chapter yay! Hope you like it xxx_**

**_Love ya all lots and lots_**

**_Mandie xxxxx_**


	5. An unwelcome visit

_**Time**_

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kagome: Mandie doesn't own Inuyasha, its characters or any of the lyrics used in this fiction.**_

_**-Frantic banging on door-**_

_**Miroku: That must be Inuyasha wanting out. How long has he been locked in that room with Jakotsu?**_

**_Kagome: -Giggles- He was just put in a couple of minutes ago._**

_**Miroku: -Sweatdrops-**_

_**Mandie: -walks over counting birthday money- Hey guys!**_

_**Kagome: How long do you plan on keeping Inuyasha in there?**_

_**Mandie: Oh I don't know… until I think he has learned his lesson.**_

_**With Inuyasha…**_

_**Jakotsu: I knew you couldn't stay away long Yashie!**_

**_Inuyasha: -Bangs frantically on door- MANDIE! LET ME OUTTA HERE!_**

**_Jakotsu: Leaving me so soon? We haven't even gotten around to snuggling yet…_**

**_Inuyasha: -Unsheathes Tetsussiaga- GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! MANDIE!_**

_**With Mandie and the gang…**_

_**Kagome: -Cringes- I think he has learned his lesson by now Mandie.**_

_**Mandie: Mmm… Spoilsport…**_

_**Sango: Yeah it was a little harsh, I actually feel sorry for the poor guy.**_

**_Miroku: -Gropes Sango-_**

_**WHACK**_

_**Miroku: -Groan-**_

_**Mandie: Maybe I should send you in there ya perve!**_

**_Sango: Yeah, it would do you some good! -Cracks knuckles-_**

_**Kagome: Err Hem! Inuyasha…**_

_**Mandie: Righto… -Clicks fingers and door opens-**_

_**Inuyasha: -Stumbles through doorway- O.O**_

_**Mandie: Hee hee –dusts of hands and walks away-**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha?**_

_**Inuyasha: O.O**_

_**Sango: I think he is broken…**_

**Last Chapter**

Slowly, Inuyasha lowered Kagome down until he was leaning over her, his silver hair spilling over his shoulders. The couple's eyes were locked onto each others, each searching for the enigmatic truths held within their soulful depths. Inuyasha inched his mouth closer to the Kagome's slightly parted lips, in taking every bit of her intoxicating fragrance. They were inches apart, he could feel the static, and he could almost smell the candy of her lips. With an intake of breath he paused and raised his head, prompting a puzzled look upon Kagome's face. Inuyasha sniffed slightly-

"Kikyou…"

**Chapter five: An unwelcome visit and the secrets held in her smile.**

"_**Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."**_

Martin Luther King Jr.

**Higurashi Shrine: 00.45**

"Inuyasha? Did you say Kikyou?" Kagome breathed, her glittering eyes were wide with disbelief. After all they had been through, did he still think of her as Kikyou?

The young woman watched as the bewildering hanyou raised himself gracefully to his feet. Inuyasha sniffed at the air slightly and turned those piercing golden orbs down onto her. Clawed fingers grasped around the miko's delicate hand and pulled her to her feet. Kagome stared at Inuyasha feeling completely confused, why was he acting so strangely? As if he had heard her mind questioning him, Inuyasha then spoke.

"Kikyou is in your era." He revealed, the hanyou's eyes now refused to meet her own.

"How is that possible? I thought that only you and I could pass through the well." Kagome squeaked, "How the hell can she be here?" She added angrily.

"Keh, how the hell am I supposed to know she got here? Why are you so angry anyway?" Inuyasha snapped, agitated at Kagome's angry response.

"What do you care? You had better run off to get her hadn't you?" Kagome snarled, how was it that Kikyou could destroy her chances each and every time with Inuyasha? Why was it that the lifeless clay miko could even beat time?

Inuyasha looked utterly taken-aback by this blatant display of antipathy from Kagome. Without a characteristic retort, he grabbed hold of her waist and jumped over the side of her house. Immediately, the couple started running. Kagome was now feeling a horrible cold stone over take her heart, the scenes that happened only moments before had turned to cinders, and the smouldering ashes of her heart were being stolen by the winds, after everything that had just happened between the couple Inuyasha still left everything for the haunting clay miko Kikyou.

The Higurashi shrine seemed to feel much larger than usual; it had always been her home, only now she felt like she was trespassing. Kikyou often had this effect on her, she had after all, stated that Kagome was unwelcome. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha; some comfort aided her ashen heart as she thought that at least the hanyou wanted her around. The thought quickly faded as they approached the bone-eaters well, flashes of red and white met her dazzling brown eyes and Inuyasha stopped dead, dropping her hand like it had suddenly turned into hot coal.

Kikyou stood just at the doorway of the shrine, her raven tresses flowed with the wind. With a gentle grace the lifeless miko turned her pale face to face Inuyasha and Kagome. Kikyou's emotionless hazel eyes fixed on Kagome and surprisingly she let a smile play upon her face. With this perplexing grin, Kagome's head started to hurt slightly, only one question made fought its way into the open, 'What the hell is going on?'

"Kikyou what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with complete bewilderment shining in his amber eyes.

"I came to get you." Kikyou replied icily as she approached Kagome. "And speak to her." Kikyou reached a cold hand out and gently ran her fingers through Kagome's silken tresses.

"K-Kikyou...?" Kagome stammered anxiously.

Inuyasha gaped at the women, both of which he loved. How could he choose between the two miko's? Kikyou, the woman he was willing to become human for nearly fifty two years ago, the woman who pinned him to a tree for five decades, and the woman who still haunted his conscience day after day. Then there was Kagome, the light in his perpetual darkness, the warmth in his night and the air in his lungs. She was as wild as the wind yet as gentle as a stream and when she was with him he felt like he knew everything and nothing at all. He was suddenly jolted back to reality with the sound of Kikyou's impassive voice.

"Inuyasha Naraku is up to something." Kikyou said, a sudden fire seemed to consume her hazel eyes.

"What is he doing now?" Inuyasha asked as he instinctively grasped his heirloom blade.

"I am not sure but it is definitely bigger than anything that he has previously tried." Kikyou responded. "He seems to be gathering an army for something."

"An army?" Gasped Kagome as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "He needs to be stopped."

"Well you are all up against an army so it will not be easy. You cannot have any misconceptions of how much strength Naraku has." Kikyou replied in an overly harsh tone.

"I know how strong Naraku is Kikyou, I have faced him!" Kagome shot defensively, who was Kikyou to tell her off for the underestimation of Naraku? He had killed Kikyou again hadn't he?

"Is that so?" Kikyou smirked and turned to face a frowning Inuyasha. "I came here to warn you Inuyasha, I suggest you come up with a plan, after all, you cannot hide here forever. You do not belong in this time."

"Kikyou how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked rather bluntly. Kagome stared at the hanyou in a state of astonishment, had Inuyasha just been rude to Kikyou?

"Through the well." Kikyou retorted dryly.

"But how did you break the barrier, only Kagome and I can break through the time's seal." Inuyasha asked again.

"Because Kagome is my reincarnation it allows me to pass freely. It sees Kagome as me I guess." Kikyou responded, a dark look now shrouded her eyes. "This reminds me, Kagome you and I have to talk, alone." Kikyou emphasized the final word to Inuyasha whose eyes met her with growing suspicion.

Kagome nodded and walked a bit away with Kikyou. Once they were far enough from the hanyou's sensitive ears the two women stopped and Kikyou smiled at Kagome. Things stood silently for a few moments, yet they could well have been decades to Kagome. Every time that she had been with Kikyou alone it had ended up with pain on Kagome's part. Eventually the silence was interrupted by the sound of Kagome's weak voice coming out of her quivering lips.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked, frightened of what the response was to be.

"Just a warning for you Kagome." Kikyou smiled, though the smile seemed distorted and malicious.

"A – A warning?" Kagome stammered, she wasn't sure whether or not to walk away. Did she honestly want to hear this right now?

"I am not stupid Kagome, I know that Inuyasha is falling for you." Kikyou snapped, her grin fading from the untouched porcelain skin of her face.

"He is?" Kagome yelped.

"You are the only reason why we aren't together you little wench don't you realise that?"

"But I haven't done anything that prevented Inuyasha going to you." Kagome replied painfully.

"No you are the reason why he is unhappy! He just doesn't know it. If you had just given up my soul then we could both be the way we were instead of going to hell to be together." Kikyou growled. "If you would just die I could get my soul back and I would not have to gather souls for the rest of my life."

"You truly hate me Kikyou…" Kagome whispered, tears slowly started to fill her eyes. "I have done nothing to deserve your hate."

"You live don't you?" Kikyou breathed with such malevolence in her voice that it turned Kagome's blood to ice.

With that, Kikyou turned her back on the young miko and walked away. Kikyou walked straight past Inuyasha and descended the stairway that led to the world Kagome now felt unwelcome in. Tears filled her eyes to the point of bursting as the hanyou walked slowly over, sensing her apparent sorrow. Kagome dragged her tear stained face up to face Inuyasha as he came to a stop, inches away from her. Looking into those glowing golden eyes made her realise something, something that caused her more pain than any torture could bring to her body. It ached so badly; those hate filled words tore her apart inside. The stars sparkled sadly upon her as she recalled the recurring wish that she made upon them every night for almost two years.

With an eloquent glimmering from the light from the North Star shredding what little emotional strength remained in her broken soul, she collapsed into the arms of Inuyasha, who held her weeping form protectively in his comforting embrace. It seemed like years had passed since he had questioned her wish upon the rooftops of her home, she could not help but curse the hateful irony fate had adopted for her. Destiny, it seemed, had a vindictive sense of humour.

'It's funny Inuyasha' she thought agonizingly. 'I wished upon the stars each night for your happiness. I guess that I could never have known that ending my own existence would be the only way of achieving that.'

With this silent revelation she broke free of Inuyasha's loving hold, her eyes matched the ground and her heart had long been buried beneath it. Everything had changed; there was no going back now. After Naraku's defeat she would return to her normal existence. That was all she was after all, Kagome was just a silly girl, chasing a silly fairytale, a tale that should have ended that night Kikyou was resurrected. It was hard but I had to be done, if only for the sake of Inuyasha…

**_Okay it seems as though my updates are going a little slowly at the moment, mainly because i have just started back at college and already have a crap load of homework... 'sigh' it sucks being me. Nah just kidding! I have you guys! Well that is if you dont attack me after this little number... 'prepares for rotten fruit'_**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers, you all mean the world to me._**

**_devils-angel1212: You killed Kikyou? Good on ya! Stick with me just now hunni, I know i seem mean but i have a cunning plan..._**

**_inuyashalover1990- Thank you for saying so, hope that this one doesnt put you off hee hee._**

**_BlackParade: 'Checks aftermath' uuuuh, are you okay? You are? Phew... thought that i had lost ya there. Hee hee just kidding. Kikyou should go back to hell, i agree. She would look great sitting between Charles Manson and Hitler... I LOVE YOU BEYOND WORDS YA FLUFFY LITTLE BUTTON! Hee hee mwah!_**

**_surfer.teen- Sorry! I promise i will let you know in the future chapters! 'huggles'_**

**_xcurlyinuyashax: Please let me know if there is anything you dont understand. I am here to assist remember. Anyways, the fact that things dont run so smoothly makes it seem more like a real relationship, I am so glad you picked up on that. Anyways thank you for being so loveable!_**

**_catie- Hey hey! Looking forward to our next chat! I am going to post the address to you poems on my profile so you will get famous like me! Just kidding, you are something special kid. Keep smiling for me xxx_**

**_Miko Sakurako: Thank you for being so lovely! Hoping you enjoy the latest xxx_**

**_luvinlife56- I like that he is a little more genuine with his emotions, but please let me know if the OOCness gets outta hand._**

**_Hopeless Star Gazer: Thank you! You are so sweet, well if you must know, some of my wishes did come true... i wished for a reviewer as sweet as you! Yay for my rhyming skills ha ha!_**

**_kagomesdouble07- Thank you for being so very sweet. 'sends love in a pink envelope' ADORABLE!_**

**_Angelofgood: Because Kikyou... wait... are you trying to get me to reveal my twistie storylines? Hee hee just kidding love ya angel xxx_**

**_Amaya Mishugosha- Kikyou does have a knack for killing the moment doesnt she?_**

So i will try to update for Wednesday or Thursday, thanks for reading!

Mandie xxxx


	6. Alliances, armaments and the audacity of

**Time**

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Mandie: Well it has definitely been a while –removes cobwebs from computer-**_

_**Kagome: It sure has, a good few months anyways.**_

_**Mandie: Yeah… SOWWAY GUYS AND GALS PWEESE FORGIVE ME :o)**_

**_Inuyasha: Enough already! Keh, just get on with it._**

_**Mandie: Okay what torture do you want this chapter??**_

**_Inuyasha: She doesn't own any of the characters, lyrics or quotes in this. The disclaimer is done… ha!_**

_**Mandie: Oo Dunno what to say to that…**_

**Last chapter**

'It's funny Inuyasha' she thought agonizingly. 'I wished upon the stars each night for your happiness. I guess that I could never have known that ending my own existence would be the only way of achieving that.'

With this silent revelation she broke free of Inuyasha's loving hold, her eyes matched the ground and her heart had long been buried beneath it. Everything had changed; there was no going back now. After Naraku's defeat she would return to her normal existence. That was all she was after all, Kagome was just a silly girl, chasing a silly fairytale, a tale that should have ended that night Kikyou was resurrected. It was hard but I had to be done, if only for the sake of Inuyasha…

**Chapter six: Alliances, armaments and the audacity of sought advice**

**Feudal Era: 00.45**

The moon hung lazily in the misted hue of the twighlight. Its ambient rays of silver shone over the damp of the grass, causing it to glow in lunar iridescence. All was silent and as still as though sleep had shrouded nature itself. Only one thing had broken the seemingly perpetual calm, the calling of a little girl, desperately crying out for her guardian.

"Sesshomaru-sama!?" cried Rin as she ignored Jaken's bids to quieten her calls. "Sesshomaru-sama!?"

"Rin keep silent, master Sesshomaru will be most angry if he hears you yelling like this!" Jaken pleaded, though his efforts were fruitless.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama? He should be back by now!" She groaned impatiently, she had grown rather attached to her impassive keeper.

"He will be back soon, just go to sleep Rin." Jaken snapped in frustration, why his master put up with such an infuriation was beyond his comprehensions.

"But Jaken-sama…" Rin moaned, a mutinous look glimmered in her big brown eyes.

"No arguments! Sesshomaru-sama will be furious when he arrives," Jaken replied, his eyes shifting nervously. "That is a side that I would rather stay clear of." He said more to himself than to the anxious youth.

Some time passed and all had finally fallen silent at the camp that contained the youth and odd frog like demon. A rustling in the bushes awoke the barely slumbering child and she pounced out from underneath her sleeping quilt. A smile played its way onto her cute face as a tall figure emerged from the bushes; the man seemed to be brilliant white as the moons rays gently bathed him in their silver glow. Rin's face lit up with glee as the man approached her.

"Sesshomaru-sama where have you been? Rin has been very worried." She cooed as Sesshomaru kicked Jaken mercilessly in order to awaken him.

Jaken let out a yelp of pain and shot to his feet, immediately buckling his short form into an obliging bow. Sesshomaru stared at him with cold indifference and sat cross-legged by the fire. He was immediately joined by Rin, who sat loyally by his side. With no acknowledgement of the child he turned his amber eyes to the insolent cackling of a dying fire. Getting the point immediately, Jaken added more wood to the cinders in an attempt to rouse his pitiful excuse for a well tended fire. It was then that Sesshomaru decided to speak.

"It is as I thought; Naraku has been forming an army. He plans to take over my fathers territory then all else." He said with darkness laced through his usually emotionless voice.

"You are sure my lord?" Jaken asked timidly as the fires embers cackled defiantly, refusing to be resurrected from their current dying state.

"Do I strike you as the type of demon who is likely to be unsure of himself?" Sesshomaru growled with irrefutable malice etched in his voice.

Jaken jumped with fright as his cold master uttered these words. He instantly bent in so low a bow that his ugly little face was near to touching the soil on the ground.

"I apologise my lord I meant no offence." Jaken squeaked, sensing that a beating was surely imminent. "I just meant to ask how my Lord has found out this disturbing news."

"I persuaded one of his minions to talk. The thing spilled all before I had finished with him." Responded Sesshomaru, adopting his usual apathetic tone one more.

Jaken shivered at the thought of the torture the beast would have been made to endure at the hands of his pitiless master. He quickly recomposed himself and met Sesshomaru's eyes once more; he found them bearing down on him like piercing golden daggers. Jaken started to tend to the fire again, anything to take the pressure of his lord's stare from him.

Rin looked up at the impassive demon she adored so much with concern in her vibrant eyes. Sesshomaru looked down and was caught off guard by the worry in the child's eyes.

"Why do you stare at me like that Rin?" he asked curiously. He was used to the child's odd behaviour but it was rare for her to give him a look of such unease.

"That bad man Naraku, Sesshomaru-sama said that he is trying to steal Sesshomaru-sama's dad's land. Rin is worried; I doesn't want Sesshomaru-sama to lose his papa's land." She said quietly.

"I can assure you that I will not lose to Naraku, foolish child." Sesshomaru smirked derisively, this masked the true nature of his feelings. In actual fact, he was slightly impressed that she had caught on so quickly. That was, fairly fast for being a foolish human child.

Rin smiled and started humming a playful tune to herself, apparently happy with the response she had been given. The dog demon considered her for a moment then did something that he had never done before,

"What do you propose that I do child? What plan of action would you have me take?" Asked the proud demon, thinking that a child's logic, however inferior to his own could possibly be of help against the cunning of Naraku who would no doubt anticipate any rational course of action.

"You want the girl's opinion?" Squeaked Jaken, who was utterly appalled by the very thought of the idea.

"How dare you be so insolent? When did you assume the right to question my decisions you idiotic toad?" Snarled Sesshomaru, who took Jaken's remark as an insult to his pride and judgement.

Rin stuck her tongue out at the cowering servant and beamed at her custodian.

"Rin thinks that Sesshomaru-sama should ask his brother. Inuyasha-sama is very strong; he could help Sesshomaru beat Naraku. Kagome-chan is strong too." Rin replied triumphantly.

"Bah!!! Imbecile child! Lord Sesshomaru would never ask for the help of his weakling half brother or that puny human girl. He may as well ask you to fight for him for all the use they will do." Jaken laughed derisively.

"Shut up baka! Rin would fight for Sesshomaru-sama; Rin would beat more baddies than you!" Rin snapped, her little form meeting Jaken's smaller one in defiance. Resolutely, Rin whacked Jaken over the head with one of the branches that he had previously been adding to the fire. "Take that and that and that!!!"

"Enough." Growled Sesshomaru, who had clearly seen enough immaturity. "The last thing that Naraku will expect is an alliance between my idiot brother and I. it could be enough to secure the advantage of surprise. That miko girl he protects so adamantly could also be of great use. I heard that she injured the hanyou Naraku, she could be the key to defeating him." Said the lord dog-demon with a dark ambition laced in his words.

Sesshomaru stood up and started walking away from the tiny pair that had begun quarrelling again. They immediately halted their fight and called after their demon master, who continued to walk away, silent, with his mind on one goal. How he would finish the power-hungry hanyou off once and for all. Then there would be no more questions of the mighty demons power, Naraku would die by his hands.

_**Authors notes:**_

_I know that I have not updated in such a long time, I did have my reasons and I sincerely apologise but they couldn't be helped. I just wanted you all to know that it wasn't due to complete idleness and I have tried so many times to update. I guess a mixture of stress related writers block and severe problems within my closest sphere of friends has prevented me in doing so. Man it sucks being me right now… but anyways; I thought that I would give this fiction one last try. The last thing that I wanted was to disappoint you all and for this, I am truly sorry. I would love if you guys could help encourage me just now as you all once have done so._

_Thank you for all your reviews to date. My inspiration is knowing that you enjoy my work and in believing that maybe I can help take you away from similar problems that I have recently have had hurdled before me._

_Yours ever so truly and lovingly_

_Mandie_

_xxxxx_


	7. The tellings of a broken heart

**Time**

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer**_

**_Kagome: I am gonna keep it short in this chapter folks. This one is a bit of a turning point in the story._**

_**Sango: the authoress doesn't own the characters, lyrics or quotes used throughout this fan fiction unless she states otherwise.**_

_**Kagome: So without further ado, I give you all chapter seven…. Enjoy.**_

**Last chapter**

"Enough." Growled Sesshomaru, who had clearly seen enough immaturity. "The last thing that Naraku will expect is an alliance between my idiot brother and I. it could be enough to secure the advantage of surprise. That miko girl he protects so adamantly could also be of great use. I heard that she injured the hanyou Naraku, she could be the key to defeating him." Said the lord dog-demon with a dark ambition laced in his words.

Sesshomaru stood up and started walking away from the tiny pair that had begun quarrelling again. They immediately halted their fight and called after their demon master, who continued to walk away, silent, with his mind on one goal. How he would finish the power-hungry hanyou off once and for all. Then there would be no more questions of the mighty demons power, Naraku would die by his hands.

**Chapter seven: The telling of a broken heart**

**Higurashi Shrine: 00.55**

Kagome walked slowly from Inuyasha, her head spinning from the malicious revelations that Kikyou had just bestowed upon her. The words echoed in the caverns of her mind like a piercing scream of pain. The miko felt nauseous, how had everything become so complicated? Why couldn't fates cursed irony leave her to be happy, if only for one night? It seemed as though destiny was laughing at her pain, vindictive jesting at the expense of her exploited heart. Sparkling tears fell from her eyes as she continued to walk away from the concerned hanyou that stood frozen to the very ground he was upon.

'What has Kikyou said to hurt Kagome so badly?' Inuyasha thought, his eyes fixed upon the broken priestess that was walking away from him.

Quickly, he realised that tears were once again staining the porcelain of the young miko's face. Inuyasha was at once brought to his senses and his frozen state left him. He had to find out why Kagome was weeping so mournfully, he could not allow her overbearing sorrow to consume. The hanyou's feet carried him to the weeping girl with alacrity, almost at once he had took her silken arms into his firm grasp.

"Kagome what did Kikyou say to you just there? Why are you so upset?" Asked Inuyasha with every ounce of compassion he could muster for the miko.

Kagome stared into the golden pools contained within Inuyasha's eyes and let a lamenting sigh escape her chest. The half demon was trying to comfort her, to find out why her eyes were brimming with the tears that seemed to be spawned from her bleeding and broken heart. He could never know, or rather, Kagome did not have the strength of heart to tell him. To tell him that it was the silly little girl that he held within his grasp that had caused all his suffering heartache, to tell him that Kikyou had such unremitting hatred for that girl's existence, that it was all because it was this tragedy of a little gir,l that he had been prevented from being together once more with his most beloved Kikyou. No, Kagome doubted that she would ever have the courage to tell her Inuyasha all of this; she just could not bring herself to. Her train of thought was broken by the growl of Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome will you answer me? What the hell did Kikyou want to talk to you about?" Inuyasha growled at the lack of response that the miko had given his query.

"Nothing…" Whispered Kagome in a reply that was to make the hanyou even more concerned.

"What do you mean _nothing_? Kagome what is going on?" Inuyasha snapped, he would not tolerate her lying to him. Especially when it involved Kikyou.

Kagome broke free of Inuyasha's grasp and continued to walk; she was heading for the bone eaters well. She suddenly felt very numb, she knew that she would have to do everything in her power to try and break the bond she and Inuyasha shared together. Still, a part of her deep somewhere in the recesses of her heart rang a lone voice that cried into the windswept plains of her soul. A voice that carried some hope for the destiny of her relationship with Inuyasha, it was the echo of the words spoken by Kikyou herself,

"_I am not stupid Kagome; I know that Inuyasha is falling for you."_

It was these words that twisted her resolve into chaos, turning it to a garbled mass of unasked questions and insecurities, all regarding the perplexing half demon whose golden eyes followed her obsessively. Her mind asked her so frequently about the nature of the feelings that Inuyasha concealed from her, why was he so protective? Could it be possible that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome as well as Kikyou? Fate appeared to hear the query as it was formed in Kagome's mind and it seemed that it had plenty more callousness left for her which took form in the next question to be uttered from Inuyasha.

"Kagome you have to tell me what Kikyou said!" The half demon yelled, "Damn it Kagome how can I help her if I don't know what she said to you?"

And that was it. The conformation that Kagome had been seeking since the very first meeting with Kikyou, it was so damn obvious now! The longing caress that she had received was no sign of love or affection towards her; it was a longing for the presence of the damned clay doll. It always had been. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, her raven tresses flowing in the winds. Inuyasha stared at her carefully, sensing that something he had just said was about to come back to bite him in the ass.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha slowly walked toward the young priestess.

Kagome turned to face the half demon and looked upon him with emotionless eyes. She now truly felt numb, her emotions spent, her tears had run as dry as the well contained within her shrine. It was truly ironic that one would enshrine all that had caused her pain, but then, that was the path that fortune had chosen to lead her down. A path of deceit, loneliness and heartache was the plan all along.

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome in shock, never had he seen her eyes look so cold. Nothing was contained within the chocolate of her eyes, no warmth, no love, nothing. The miko's eyes seemed to diminish right before him, the light had vanished and the sparkling that he loved so much had dimmed as though the candle behind her eyes had been blown out. A frown took over Inuyasha's handsome face as he walked right up to face Kagome. His hands slid into her flowing ebony tresses as he looked into the icy depths that her russet eyes now contained.

"Kagome, your eyes…" Inuyasha said quietly, surveying the blank expression on Kagome's face.

"_My_ eyes?" She repeated in a tone that lacked her usual spirit. "It's a funny thing, irony."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kagome replied, removing her gaze from Inuyasha's concern filled eyes.

"Listen wench stop talking in riddles and start telling me why you are acting so strange." Inuyasha snapped, removing his hands from Kagome's hair and gripping her shoulders, shaking her slightly in frustration.

"We should go." Kagome added with uncharacteristic indifference laced through her usually sweet, endearing voice.

"We aint going anywhere until you tell me why you are acting like, like…"

And before he could finish the sentence, Kagome spoke, ending it for him.

"…Like Kikyou."

"I didn't say that." Inuyasha responded, letting go of the young miko's delicate shoulders in shock.

"But you were going to."

Suddenly from the bottomless nothing, came fiery anger in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha took a pace back from the priestess in disbelief. He hadn't meant it like that! Why was it that each time Kikyou was around, everything was fell apart between the pair?

"I – you – what the hell Kagome?" Inuyasha said, his voice rising to a yell.

"You can't look at me without thinking of Kikyou. You never could!" Kagome yelled back at him in fury.

"Why the hell are you starting this shit again?" Inuyasha growled, rolling his eyes in expectance of the usual argument about Kikyou.

"I think – I think now it is time to part ways Inuyasha." Kagome said, lowering her voice again.

"What?" Inuyasha snarled, he couldn't understand why Kagome would do this.

"After this battle with Naraku, I will be coming home, and this time I won't be coming back." The miko sighed, "I have struggled to find a place in life for long enough and I – I just can't keep fighting it anymore."

"Kagome why the hell are you telling me this?" snapped Inuyasha with anger seeping into his controlled calm.

"Because I think that you deserve to know. You don't deserve to be torn in two anymore."

"_You are the only reason why we aren't together you little wench don't you realise that?"_

"I know that I am the only reason why you and Kikyou aren't together. Whether in hell or earth, that, I have now realised, is none of my concern." Kagome spoke so quietly that Inuyasha had struggled to hear her words.

"Kagome that isn't true…"

"I think that if I were to leave, everything would be alright again. I could go back to my ordinary life, go back to school, go back to my friends and just… exist. You, you could be happy. For the first time in over fifty years you could be happy once more."

"_No you are the reason why he is unhappy!"_

"Have you even listened to what I want?" Inuyasha snapped, how could Kagome think that he wasn't happy with her around?

"I know what you want Inuyasha! I can't give you that! You can't ask that of me!" Kagome cried out, Kikyou's hateful words to her echoing painfully in her memory.

"_If you would just die I could get my soul back…"_

"What is it that you think I want Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly, he knew that Kikyou must have said something terrible, for Kagome to act as she was. "Kagome, what did Kikyou say to you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Inuyasha, it's done now. The fairytale is over…"

"Fairytale?" He repeated, "Kagome what could you have done to anger her so much?"

Kagome followed the same pathway that Kikyou had taken. It would be the last time that the stairway would lead her into a land of dreams, love and adventure. It would be the very last time her heart would be torn into shreds, the last time she would see the unfeeling Kikyou, the last hours she would spend with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran down the stairway and paused as he saw Kagome standing by the well. Slowly he walked towards her and wrapped the miko in a caring embrace. There would be no way he would let the last comfort that he had in his life leave him forever. She was the precious light that resided amongst the ridicule and hell that he faced in his lonely life.

"Kagome I can't let you leave. You can't just leave and never come back after all of this."

"I need to Inuyasha. Please don't make this any harder than it is going to be."

"What the hell could Kikyou have said to you? Why is she so angry?"

"I live don't I?"

Inuyasha was stunned into silence. All he could do was tighten the embrace around his Kagome in hope that she would soon realise what she meant to him.

"I wont let you go Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome sighed, her heart was aching. Why was he saying such sweet things? How she wished that he would call her some horrid name, anything to make her last visit to the feudal era less painful. With this thought, Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the dry well. The whole time he held her in his arms, even as their feet touched the ground in the feudal era, he held her.

Eventually Inuyasha pounced out of the well, his feet landing softly upon the grass. It was then that he let the miko's body from his grasp. Immediately he sniffed the air, something had caught his guard.

"Inuyasha what do you smell?" Asked Kagome, concern seeping into her voice.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled, unsheathing the Tetsussiaga and standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha…?"

A rustling came from the trees around them and soon a figure appeared. A low growl released itself from Inuyasha's throat.

"Sesshomaru…"

_**Authoresses note:**_

_Thanks for reading and I hope to have updated some time later in the week. Any comments or suggestions are welcome, as always._

_Lots of love_

_Mandie xxx_


	8. A miko's mournful flight

**Time**

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Shippo: It is all getting a little messy now, Poor Kagome._**

**_Sango: I know, poor kid can't catch a break._**

**_Shippo: Stupid Inuyasha!_**

**_Inuyasha: Hey it aint my fault!_**

**_Shippo: It's always your fault you big dummy!_**

**_Inuyasha: I'm gonna pound you runt! -chases kitsune around in circles-_**

**_Sango: -sigh- Mandie doesn't own any characters, lyrics or quotes used in this fanfic._**

****

**Last chapter**

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled, unsheathing the Tetsussiaga and standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha…?"

A rustling came from the trees around them and soon a figure appeared. A low growl released itself from Inuyasha's throat.

"Sesshomaru…"

**Chapter eight: A miko's mournful flight**

**Feudal Era: 01.05**

"You took your time Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sneered as he walked towards the couple.

"What do you want!?" Inuyasha barked at his approaching brother. A smirk appeared at the corner of the half demons mouth. "You looking for another beating?"

"Enough of your idiocy, my business is my own, I do not desire to share my dealings with the entirety of this forest." Answered Inuyasha's full demon sibling in a very blunt manner.

"So what do you want?" Asked Kagome, who ducked beneath Inuyasha's outstretched arm.

"I need somewhere private to talk." Sesshomaru answered, his golden eyes surveying the young miko as she approached him.

"Kagome get back from him." Inuyasha snapped, knowing his brothers tendencies all too well.

"Where do you have in mind?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, ignoring the half demons demands of her.

"Do you think I would be asking if I knew of such a place?" the demon rolled his eyes, in irritation. "It is typical of a mere human girl to be so brainless."

"Oh well that's just fine! If that is what I am then you can just get lost!" Kagome yelled and stormed away from the tall form of Sesshomaru.

"Humans…" Sesshomaru sneered as he watched Kagome walk into the forest in a temper.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's disappearing form and then glared at Sesshomaru with the dirtiest look he could muster. His older brother looked down upon him and shook his head in disappointment.

"You let that idiot girl control you. How pathetic."

"Who you calling pathetic!?" Inuyasha snarled, raising his father's fang high in a warning to his brother. "She doesn't control me either!"

"It is apparent that the only person who is fooled by that statement is you." Sesshomaru mocked.

"I'm gonna cut you into pieces you bastard!" Inuyasha barked, running towards Sesshomaru.

"Enough! I did not come here to waste my time fighting with you."

"Keh! You afraid?" Inuyasha laughed derisively, but stopped his attack all the same.

"Where can we speak that is private?" Sesshomaru growled dangerously, his patience being tried severely.

"How do I know that you won't attack anyone once I take you there?"

"You will just have to put your trust in me, won't you?" Ridiculed Sesshomaru.

Kagome arrived outside Kaede's hut and paused for breath. She had instantly regretted leaving Inuyasha so quickly and her mind was wandering in concern. These thoughts were not permitted to reside in her mind however; Sango, Miroku and Shippo had burst from the doorway of Kaede's safe-haven in order to greet her. Kagome smiled a sad sort of smile as she watched her best friends surround her in concern, Sango continually asked her what Inuyasha had said to anger her, Shippo questioned her if she would be leaving again and Miroku felt the need to feel her behind, since Inuyasha was no where in sight.

With one swift slap to Miroku's face, she started to answer her friend's interrogations.

"The fight with Inuyasha is over now Sango. Everything is alright now." Kagome lied, knowing that everything was far from okay. "I don't plan on leaving yet Shippo; we still have so much left to do."

Everyone paused as Kagome replied. What the hell did she mean? Sango stared into her blank chocolate eyes and frowned. Something was wrong and she was all too certain that Inuyasha would have been the cause of her best friends mood. Sango took Kagome's hand and led her away from the kitsune and lecherous monk Miroku. When they had distanced themselves Sango turned to face the miko, her mahogany eyes shining with unease.

"Kagome tell me what is wrong with you. What did Inuyasha say to upset you now?" the demon slayer asked carefully.

"Inuyasha has been perfectly fine." Kagome answered truthfully.

"Then why is it that you are in pain?"

"You know Sango; you never cease to amaze me…" Kagome smiled caringly at the anxious girl who sat before her.

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"You are just so much in tune with what is going on around you."

"Kagome…?"

"Don't worry Sango, I will be alright." Kagome smiled sadly, taking Sango's hand into her own.

"What are you hiding Kagome, I have never seen you look so forlorn."

As Sango stared into the dimmed eyes of her friend, she suddenly understood everything. Why Kagome had lost her passion and spirit, why her eyes no longer sparkled and why the young miko seemed almost broken. The demon slayer gripped Kagome's hand a little tighter.

"You are leaving aren't you?" Sango asked quietly, though she felt she already knew the miko's answer.

"How- how could you know that?" Kagome gasped, she had not meant for anyone to find out yet. Especially not Sango, the girl she classed as her best friend.

"Why else would you be looking at me in that way?" Sango replied, her usually strong voice trembled with emotion. "You also said that you didn't plan on leaving yet."

"Sango I… I have to leave soon; I can't keep coming here…" Kagome whispered, tears threatened to spill over her eyes once more. "I don't belong in this time."

"You do belong! As much as any one of us!" Sango cried as she stood up and started pacing back and forth. "What is the real reason? Why is it that you are truly leaving?"

"Sango…"

"What has he done now? I swear that I will make him regret whatever it is!" Growled the tai-ji-ya in fury, how dare Inuyasha hurt Kagome this badly!

"Sango…"

"Where is he? I am going to pound him right now!" raged Sango and she paced ever faster.

"Sango…"

"How dare he! All you have ever done is help him and care for him! Typical!" she cried, still ignoring Kagome's request to listen.

"He never did anything to upset me Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, "He was the nicest that I have ever seen him. I swear it to you!"

"Then why?" her friend asked, sitting down beside Kagome once more, her anger spent from all the pacing.

"Kikyou…" Kagome breathed, "Somehow she managed to pass the barrier into my era."

"How is that possible?" Asked Sango in confusion, "I thought that only you and Inuyasha could pass through the barrier."

"So did I." Sighed the miko, "Kikyou said that it seen her as me and that is why she was allowed to pass."

"That is ridiculous, you are different people!" gasped Sango, "So what happened?"

"She spoke to Inuyasha and me for a few minutes about Naraku and then she asked that she could speak to me alone…" Kagome said softly, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

"What did she say to you Kagome?" Sango said warily, watching Kagome carefully.

"She said that – that…" Kagome suddenly stood up, her eyes finally allowing the waterfall of tears to fall. "I can't Sango… I just can't!"

With that, Kagome took off into the forest, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't handle repeating those words, those words of sheer hatred and damnation towards her. Sango called after her, fearful that the young priestess would encounter the dangers of the twighlight.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru soon arrived at Kaede's hut. The half-demon and his brother walked through the threshold and were met with the eyes of four bewildered friends. Though it was not the sight that Inuyasha had been expecting, where was Sango? More importantly, where was Kagome?

"What is the meaning of this Inuyasha?" Kaede asked sternly, her eyes surveying Sesshomaru wearily.

"Quit your worrying wench." Inuyasha sneered, "He is here to talk with me."

Kaede continued to survey Sesshomaru with unease. Inuyasha also seemed to be inundated with disquiet, Miroku watched carefully as Inuyasha searched the hut for the girls. Realising that they weren't there, his piercing golden eyes fell upon cerulean. Miroku shook his head and averted his eyes to the window that sat behind him. Sesshomaru watched his brothers actions with little interest, the great dog demon merely leaned against the wall with his arms folded in a very bored looking manner.

"Inuyasha can I speak with you for a minute?" Miroku's cerulean eyes flashed dangerously at the hanyou.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha sneered arrogantly as he followed the monk outside.

Once they had gotten out of Sesshomaru's hearing range, Miroku turned on Inuyasha angrilly.

"Have you lost your mind?" The monk breathed, "Why the hell is Sesshomaru with you?"

"That's none of your god damn business!" Growled the hanyou, glaring at the monk. His golden eyes had only lingered there for a moment though, his nose had caught the scent of sakura blossoms and strawberries, Kagome's scent.

"How do you know that he isn't here to kill us?" Miroku snapped, frustrated at Inuyasha's response. He then noticed that Inuyasha's eyes had wandered to the forest. "Are you even listening?"

Inuyasha merely ignored Miroku's protest and concentrated on the miko's scent. It was getting much more feint, meaning only one thing, she was moving further away and from the rapidly disappearing smell, she was running. A small panic seemed to rise in his chest, making it feel tight and slightly painful, Kagome running through the youkai filled woods alone, Sango's scent coming from a completely different direction.

The hanyou let a deep growl escape his throat and he turned piercing amber eyes upon Miroku. The monk returned the half demons glare with just as much intensity, angering the hanyou more than was necessary. Inuyasha grabbed the houshi's robes and bared his fangs dangerously.

Miroku, never having been a man who backed down easilly, continued to glare right back at the furious half demon.

"You idiot monk," Inuyasha snarled with frightening intensity, "Why the hell did you let the girls go into a damned youkai infested forest on their own?"

"Sango wanted to talk to Kagome in private." Miroku replied, though his eyes- instead of angry- were concerned.

"What the hell is going on?" Cried a female voice from a little way away from them, "Inuyasha let him go!"

Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to the approaching form of Sango, she looked wary and was clearly out of breath. Inuyasha continued to grip the monks robes threateningly, ignoring Sango completely.

"Let him go..." She snapped in agitation, "Inuyasha, you need to find Kagome. She ran off into the woods, I can't find her anywhere."

"What did you do to upset her?" Miroku asked, despite his robes being gripped by angry hanyou claws.

"I'm not sure, we were talking about... well we were talking and she got really upset when I asked her what Kikyou said to her. She just ran..." Sango replied anxiously, her mahogany eyes staring into Inuyasha's.

"Did she tell you what Kikyou said to her?" Asked Inuyasha as he eventually let go of the houshi's robes.

"No, that is when she ran." Sango sighed with concern, "I tried to catch her but she runs too fast."

"You both stay here, I won't be long." Inuyasha said as he ran into the forest, following the scent that lay in the winds.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Miroku called after him.

"What?" Sango coughed in shock.

"This is going to be a long night..." Miroku sighed in frustration.

****

**_Authoresses notes:_**

_Kame-sama! **You guys are great!** How do you manage to be so nice? I feel luffed, oh man, I missed you all!_

_Righto, I'm sending you **love** in the form of some personal thank you's._

_**Catie:** My princess, I am doing much better now. Thank you for asking. With your permission, I would still love to give everyone the website to your amazing poems. **I love you, sweet muffin** xxxx_

_**Angelofgood:** Thank you for saying so. **Tu es tres sweet!** Or something like that, My french is tres terrible. I hate Kikyou too, stinky clay coffin dodger, then she does create the angst that I need. The evil one has her uses, though they are few... xxxxxx_

_**Akina Darkheart:** **Love you and your candy sweetness!** I promised that I would post two chapters, I have been having some problems with the ninth chapie, I should have it posted later on. I will not keep you all hanging, pinky promises xxxx_

_**Tifa Sohma:** There is a lot more heartache than I originally anticipated to be honest, but then it does make the story more interesting ne?? Dinnae cry yet princess, **gimme a smile** :o) xxxxxxxxx_

_**Meatballheadedprincess14:** Hee hee, confusion works both ways ne? No, Sesshy was waiting in the feudal era for Yasha. I try to kinda stick to what the episodes say in terms of circumstances of the group. Sesshomaru never tried to access the well as far as I am aware, so I kept it that way. Thank you my sweetness for the compliments, I was quite apprehensive abouting how I was to characterise Sesshy. That made me feel so much better, **thank you for reviewing, LOVE** xxxxxxx_

_**surfer.teen:** Aaaaah pokey for you! **Sweet sweet person, arigatou!** I am being kinda mean aren't I? Oooo that means ya'll are gonna kick ma butt soon... no hints though :o) Kisses, xxxx_

_**inuyashalover1990:** You will just have to wait and see, the future of this story relies upon my decision of whether or not I should write a sequel. Until then, I'm gonna keep you all guessing... because that is just the way I play the game:o) **Love love love love ya** xxxxxxxxx_

_**Hopeless Star Gazer**: OH MY GOD... I LOVE YOU! Seriously, get your butt over here so I can see if you are real!!! Kame-sama, you are the sweetest thing in... in... existence! Awwww, I'm still smiling from your review! Thank you so much, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me! I will give you the best compliment in Glasweigan linguistics, **YOU ARE GALLAS!** (I am not sure where you are from, but it means brilliant.) -love- -kisses- -huggles- -squish- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**BlackParade**: Eeeeee! You are my wee stunning princess! I love you too! You are my sister, I swear we were separated at birth! Oh and any gal that loves The GooGoo Dolls is welcome in my family!! Ahh the music... Updatage and reviews are coming your way, I cant wait to finally read the last of listen to your heart, oh and I'm not dead, as far as I know... O.O **LOVE YA SUGAR LUMP** xxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, I feel so loved. Hope you all like the chapter and I shall see you all in the next installment (which will hopefully be later on, fingers crossed.)_

_**Hug hug hug hug,**_

_Mandie :o)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

****


	9. You are the only one

**_Time_**

_**

* * *

** _

_**Summary: Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Shippo: Mandie doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, nor the lyrics used in this story.**

**Mandie: No I simply content myself with writing fanfics. (and not getting paid for it... sigh)**

**Shippo: Don't be sad. At least you have me.**

**Mandie: That's the point kid, I don't have you... or that Ferrari Enzo that I have been dreaming of.**

**Shippo: Right... O.o**

**Mandie: Sigh**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"What did she say to you Kagome?" Sango said warily, watching Kagome carefully.

"She said that – that…" Kagome suddenly stood up, her eyes finally allowing the waterfall of tears to fall. "I can't Sango… I just can't!"

With that, Kagome took off into the forest, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't handle repeating those words, those words of sheer hatred and damnation towards her. Sango called after her, fearful that the young priestess would encounter the dangers of the twighlight.

* * *

**Chapter nine- You are the only one**

**Feudal Era: Inuyasha's Forest**

"Houshi, you had better tell me what is going on!" Sango raged as she jogged to catch up with the Monk's fast pace.

"You will find out when I do." Miroku snapped in an aberrant manner.

"I swear Miroku, I am going to ram this so far up your…"

"Sango I honestly don't know what is going on! Sesshomaru is in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha is testier that ever and Kagome has just run off into the forest!" He exclaimed defensively, eyeing Sango's hiraikotsu carefully whilst shifting his rear out of her reach.

"Sesshomaru is where?" Sango coughed in disbelief.

"Just come on, I am sure Inuyasha will find Kagome quickly. When they come back, all will become clear." Miroku sighed, why was it that every time those two came back from the future, problems seemed to trail behind them?

oOoOo

Shippo, Kirara and Kaede all sat in noxious quiet. Each of their eyes fixed upon the individual that stood silently in the corner, arms folded, looking rather bored. Occasionally Sesshomaru's golden eyes would flick to the window, picking up noises only he could hear. Other than this slight movement, nothing dared to move, even the winds seemed to have stopped in their tracks for fear of angering the demon.

Finally, out of the deafening silence, came a pair of voices. They seemed to be getting closer to the hut. After a couple of seconds, the voices could clearly be discerned as Miroku and Sango. The occupants of the hut (except Sesshomaru) turned their eyes to the grass door, desperately waiting on the Monk and Taiji-ya coming through the threshold.

"Still it was no excuse to club me Sango-chan." Miroku's voice whined dolefully.

"Well keep those lecherous hands to yourself in future!" Sango growled as she walked through the doorway, pointedly behind Miroku and his cursed hand.

Everyone, with Sesshomaru included, was now staring at the two who had arrived in the intolerable silence. The couple stopped dead as their eyes met tall figure that stood mutely in the corner. Sango walked over and stood in front of the Neko and Kitsune protectively whereas Miroku stood by the doorway glaring at Sesshomaru.

It was then that the demon broke the quiet.

"Why is it that my brother is still in the forest?" Sesshomaru growled, "I am growing impatient."

"Then go back to wherever you came from." Sango snapped.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with fury at this blatant display of impertinence towards him. The demon took a step towards the demon hunter threateningly.

"I'm sure he will be here soon. He is just looking for Kagome." Miroku said quickly, stepping in front of Sesshomaru and throwing Sango an angry look.

At this, Sesshomaru stared at Miroku with slight interest. His golden eyes were glowing with vindictiveness, which could only mean that he had been given the opportunity to put down his half brother.

oOoOo

Kagome raced through the forest as fast as her feet would carry her. Sparkling tears fell from her eyes, streaking her face in their salty residue. Why did she have to answer those questions so soon? She just wasn't ready to tell everyone that she planned on leaving! She especially wasn't prepared to tell anyone what Kikyou had so hatefully divulged to her.

The miko's tear-filled eyes fell upon the lake which edged ever closer, how far had she run? As she reached the bank of the lake she finally stopped. In her haste Kagome hadn't thought of where she was going, or how she planned on getting back. The young miko looked around anxiously, it was so dark and everything was so quiet.

"Baka!" She cried out, "Baka baka baka baka!"

Her knees then gave way and she fell to the ground sobbing into its comfortless facade. The miko pounded the icy ground until her hands started to throb painfully. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she have to run off like that? Now she sat alone in a dark youkai filled forest! She looked up at the star filled sky and sighed a little, it was typical that the on time that Inuyasha couldn't come to her aid; she sat there with no means of protecting herself and several shards of the shikon no tama hanging around her delicate neck.

"You hate me don't you?" She whispered to the sky painfully. Her coffee brown eyes wavered as she glared at her celestial tormenters, the stars were punishing her, and the broken miko had no suggestion as to why.

Kikyou's words swam through her fogged brain once more; it felt like the millionth time that they had done so that night. How could one clay miko contain so much hatred? That ghostly priestess seemed to hate all existence! In particular, Kagome's existence. Kagome looked around and her eyes fell upon the lake, it seemed to be so at peace, why couldn't she find that kind of solace?

Kagome sat on the icy patch of ground for several minutes gazing into the glassy depths of the sleeping lake. She found that she felt much calmer as she stared into its iridescent surface. It was then that she noticed that her whole body was shivering, she hadn't even realised that it was so cold. Her eyes found the surface of the lake once more and she smiled slightly, memories of fun times drowned out the painful revelations Kikyou had bestowed. Times spent slashing around with Sango and Shippo, times spent giggling at Miroku's lecherous ways and Inuyasha's dog like characteristics, times spent with the people she truly cared for. Times she would have to give up.

oOoOo

Inuyasha ran through the forest, following the trail of scent that Kagome had left in her wake. He was getting closer, he could feel it, and he would reach her any minute. He found himself thinking about the visit Kikyou had made to Kagome's era, and for the first time, he felt angry at Kikyou. The clay miko must have said something truly awful in order to make Kagome behave so rashly. Everything was fine until Kikyou spoke with Kagome privately. A slight growl released itself from his chest and he sped up. He didn't care if Sesshomaru was waiting, he would not go anywhere until he found out why Kagome was so upset. The hanyou needed to know, he needed to understand why his Kagome would want to leave him for good.

Finally he saw her, sitting on the bank of the lake, gazing into its unfathomable depths. The moonlight illuminated her form, making it glow through the seemingly impenetrable black of the night. Slowly he approached her and sat down at her side, staring into the still waters. Kagome glanced at him for a moment and smiled a little. The couple sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began.

"I know, it was stupid." Kagome interrupted him.

"Keh, then why'd you go running off?"

"Sango knows why I am leaving."

"Funny that, because I still don't."

"I know…" Kagome sighed sadly.

"Well if you know then why don't you tell me?" Inuyasha snapped, "Kagome I want to know what Kikyou said to you."

"It doesn't matter." Kagome whispered, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do!"

"You can't always get your own way Inuyasha!" Snapped Kagome in frustration, why wouldn't he just let it go?

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha growled, "Your leaving affects everyone, not just you."

"Inuyasha I am really not in the mood for this right now!" Exclaimed the frustrated miko, "Just leave it will you?"

"No chance, you know me better than that wench!" Snarled the half demon with growing impatience.

Kagome cried out with frustration, stood up and walked away from the hanyou. Inuyasha pounced up onto his feet and chased after the retreating priestess. There was no way he was going to let her get away that easily. As he caught up with her, Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arms and spun her around.

"Ah, lemme go!" Kagome groaned as she struggled under his tight grip. "Inuyasha I am warning you!"

"Don't dare! I am trying to have a god damn conversation with you and you are walking away!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"You have ten seconds to let me go!" Kagome yelled, "10!"

"Who will protect you if I am eating dirt wench!"

"I will manage!" Kagome cried out defiantly, "9"

"Not if you continue shouting like that, you will wake up the entire goddamn forest!"

"I don't care!" The miko snapped, "8"

"You will if you are getting torn apart by a youkai!"

"I can take care of myself thank you!" She snarled, "7"

"_Oh I wish I hadn't done that to Inuyasha, he is the only one who can save me! I am so helpless!_" Inuyasha teased.

"Is that right?" Kagome struggled even more, "6, 5, 4, 3, and 2"

"You can osuwari me all you want, but I still aint letting you go." He grinned cockily.

Kagome then paused, apparently thinking better of her actions. Inuyasha continued grinning with his usual superiority, though his grip loosened a little.

"Why do you even care Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed; her eyes had suddenly lost their blaze.

"You are definitely an idiot." Inuyasha replied seriously.

"Oh and how did you work that one out?" She sighed, ready for his usual assortment of verbal abuse towards her.

"You just are." Inuyasha answered with the same seriousness as before.

"Great justification, you should be a philosopher!" Kagome snapped sarcastically.

"A floss-fifer?"

"Never mind…" Kagome sighed.

"Haven't you realised that I like having you around?" Inuyasha said in a low growl of a voice. His amber eyes now looked softly and caringly upon her.

"Please don't say stuff like that." Kagome groaned.

"You would rather I call you wench?" Inuyasha laughed reluctantly, he couldn't win with this girl.

"It would make this whole thing a lot easier on me…"

"You call me selfish." Inuyasha snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Kagome exclaimed, taking offence to his remark.

"Nothing…" Inuyasha snarled, letting go of Kagome's arms and averting his gaze to a nearby tree.

"No tell me! I would love to know how I am the selfish one." Kagome yelled in shock. Inuyasha simply stared at the tree. "Will you look at me?"

Inuyasha continued to look away, this broke the last of Kagome's temper. Putting all her strength into her arms, she gave the hanyou an almighty shove, causing him to stagger backwards a few paces. Inuyasha looked astounded; his amber eyes were wide with incredulity, what the hell was going on with Kagome?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled, his temper also very close to breaking.

"You think that I am the selfish one?" Kagome bellowed, advancing on him once more.

"Kagome will you calm down?!" Inuyasha barked threateningly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You want to know what's selfish." She yelled, her anger pouring into irreversible words. "Expecting someone to put up with all the abuse you give them Inuyasha! What's selfish is that you expect me not to care when you run off to see Kikyou, What's selfish is her blaming me for everything, for asking me not to exist!"

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she incessantly stuck Inuyasha's shoulders with her fists. She wanted to beat him for loving that horrid clay priestess, she felt so angry that her half-demon could be so stupid. The hanyou looked upon the miko with severe guilt showing in the furrows of his brow. His temper had dispersed rapidly and an understanding took over its place. He scarcely noticed the young priestess' blows to his shoulders, partly because he was so deep in thought, but mainly because she was losing her vigour.

He grasped Kagome's hands in his own to stop her from collapsing with exhaustion and slowly he wrapped his arms around her, closing the miko's body in a tight embrace. She seemed to calm down instantaneously; Inuyasha wasn't sure whether it was his hold or whether she had tired herself out but inwardly he hoped it was his embrace that calmed his miko. His inner question was answered as Kagome wrapped her delicate arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder, tears still slowly falling from her eyes.

"What did she blame you for?" Inuyasha asked gently as her caressed Kagome's back.

"Everything…" Kagome whispered her voice sore from yelling. "She said that it was my fault that you and her aren't together and… and…"

"How the hell can that be true?" Inuyasha growled. How could Kikyou have said such things?

"Because I live…" Kagome wept quietly. "The reason why you are unhappy is because I live…"

"That isn't true Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Shit… I can't believe… Kagome it isn't true."

"I never wanted to make you sad, I have only ever wanted you to be happy, I swear it to you" Kagome breathed, "And if my going away will make you happy… then I will do it."

"Kagome listen to me," Inuyasha spoke with the same low growl as before, "I need you with me. Don't you understand that? I need you."

"Don't say that! You can't say those things to me and then run off the next time Kikyou appears! It isn't fair Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out painfully.

"Do you think that I do that just to spite you? You don't understand Kagome." Inuyasha retorted, why was it that Kagome couldn't take a compliment?

"_I don't understand_?" Kagome repeated, her eyes slanted in cynicism.

"That's what I said." Inuyasha countered sarcastically, "Just because I go to Kikyou doesn't mean that I can't need you Kagome. Have you ever thought about why I am still here?"

"…No, I haven't." Kagome replied quietly, her temper softening as she looked into Inuyasha's blazing gold eyes. "I always assumed that you stayed because you wanted the jewel shards.

"Baka, I stay because you are the only one that can make me laugh. The only one I know that still has the innocence that others have had ripped from them." Inuyasha growled, it was so unusual for him to say things like that to anyone. It seemed that he couldn't stop himself as the next words spilled from a long hidden part of his heart, "I stay…" his hands found themselves bringing the miko closer to him, "…because I made a promise to you, I promised that I would always protect you. I stay because I need you by my side."

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome gasped at this revelation, her eyes had gained their sparkle once more.

The couple stood staring at each other for a few moments, neither wishing to break the tender embrace which held them so close together. They seemed to be entranced, some divine spell which held the hanyou and miko in its sway. As Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes she smiled, she felt lighter somehow, the weight of Kikyou's odious words seemed to slip from her shoulders. He needed her and that was all that mattered at that moment in time, the young priestess was not an outcast, nor unwanted. Hard times lay ahead, the miko was sure of that. Only now these times didn't have to end with the destruction of her feudal fairytale, Kagome now had a choice.

The embrace was broken reluctantly and Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha bounded through the air, allowing Kagome's coffee eyes to meet with the uninterrupted diamond skies. The icy winds whipped at the miko's silken ebony tresses and she suddenly found her self smiling. After all the cursed sadistic intent, her divine puppeteer had finally given her something to smile about.

**_Authoress' Notes:_**

Wowwies... That took it's time! I think that I ripped at this until it was bare (it was originally 3500 words). I am pretty happy now though. Okay here is the downlow...

1) I SAT SCARY TESTS AND PASSED! Weeeeeeee! 2) I hate my job 3) I am hungry 4) My friend is afraid of pigeons 5) I am afraid of fat free yoghurt.

With that said,

Arigatou! I have the best reviewers in the universe! Personal thanks on their way...

**angelgt1231:** Love for you my friend, **lots and lots of love** for you!

**angelof good:** Thank you for saying so! **Hope you enjoyed** this chapter.

**BlackParade:** You know something chic? I would marry you if you weren't my sister! (Ooo weird hick stuff) Ha ha well... you know... geeze this is awkward. Lol **love ya and I also love that song**! xxxxxxxxx

**surfer.teen:** Awww **fank yoooo!** I am glad you like it so far. shifty grin still no hints though.

**Tifa Sohma:** You are just lovely! Truly, you really are. You have been so sweet my pretty Tifa. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and thank you for the lovely review you left on my other fiction. **I am sending you a hug in a box,** you can expect it some time on Tuesday. -

**inuyashalover1990:** Hee hee, I have been bitten by the evil author bug haven't I? Well this one ended on a nice note, you will just have to see what the next installment brings... **fluff or DOOM! FLUFF OF DOOM!** Ooooh scary biscuits... Love you so very much xxx

**Hopeless Star Gazer:** Tis true my lovely, we all do speak Inu-language. Well I am from bonnie wee Scotland. Anyways... enough of that. You keep giving me pretty comments and my ego is booming!** I love you** and I love my massive ego (lol just kidding, the ego is under control) I suppose you could call this my baby, although if it was a real baby, it would be an evil fire-breathing baby that kicks you for fun. Hee hee, I love you xxx

**Meatballheadedprincess14:** I am always here to help! Lol, I hated languages at school. I only learned how to make the best paper balls to throw at my teacher and some of the swear words. Heh heh heh... blinks I think I might be weird. Righto! **Love love love love love** xxxx

**devils-angel1212:** INUYASHA IS AN IDIOT! That is very true. **I love getting your reviews,** they are always very prettiful! Kisses xxx

**xiDOREyoux:** Kikyou was very mean, it is all in chapie 5. Everything is okies now, I am very glad to say. **Arigatou hunni** xxx

**xcurlyinuyashax:** Waaah!** I missed you curly!** My prettiful little curly, you know you just made me feel quite old... It's okay though, I will just go cry in the corner. Just kidding hee hee :o) High school... wowwies. Should be fun. I left school nearly two years ago... Gods, I am old... I will be twenty this year (you think I am too old for this kinda thing?). Anyways I WUV YOO and I am glad you like the story.

**Amaya Mishugosha:** That is quite alright my friend, hope you enjoyed the latest! Thank you for letting me know you liked it. **Lots of love** xxx

* * *

Phew... okay daisy. Guess what peoples...? I have posted le poem. It's my first so let me know if you hate it! And I am outta here, hope you all liked the fluffiful chapter and hope that the oocness isn't too much.

"Who's afraid of low fat yoghurt?"

"Mandie's afraid low fat yoghurt!"

"Is it true?"

"Mmmhmmm! I am I am I ahaaaam!"

"Riiiiight..." stares blankly

* * *

**Love you all so very much, **

**Kisses**

**Mandie xxxx**


	10. In a field of shadowed bloom

**Time**

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

**_Disclaimer;_**

_Mandie: Ten chapters in! Woot woot!_

_Inuyasha: Keh! Big Deal._

_Mandie: Yashie I swear… if you annoy me today. You will suffer my wrath!_

_Inuyasha: Keh, what can you do?_

_Kagome: Inuyasha… I wouldn't if I were you._

_Inuyasha: Shut up wench!_

_Kagome: O.o –Eye twitches-_

_Mandie: Kagome…?_

_Inuyasha: What got her all jerky?_

_Mandie: Even better –turns to Inuyasha smiling- You get Kagome's wrath._

_Inuyasha: ….. Shit._

_OSUWARI!!!!!!!!_

_Mandie: Ummm, Okay. –Peers through the dust at Inu- Well he did deserve it._

_Kagome: -Pants- Idiot._

_Mandie: Righto! Time for a quiz…_

_Kagome: Oooh I love quizzes!_

_Mandie: Question one! I do not own which of these things?_

_Inuyasha ands it's characters_

_The lyrics used in this fiction_

_The quotes used in this fiction_

_All of the above_

_Kagome: Oh! I know this one!_

_Mandie: -tilts head to the side and raises eyebrow-_

_Kagome: The answer is d)!_

_Mandie: Correct! You win a new bicycle! Since Inuyasha broke yours in the early chapters._

_Kagome: Woot woot!_

_Mandie: Enjoy the chapter folks :o)_

OoOoOoO

**Last Chapter**

As Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes she smiled, she felt lighter somehow, the weight of Kikyou's odious words seemed to slip from her shoulders. He needed her and that was all that mattered at that moment in time, the young priestess was not an outcast, nor unwanted. Hard times lay ahead, the miko was sure of that. Only now these times didn't have to end with the destruction of her feudal fairytale, Kagome now had a choice.

The embrace was broken reluctantly and Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha bounded through the air, allowing Kagome's coffee eyes to meet with the uninterrupted diamond skies. The icy winds whipped at the miko's silken ebony tresses and she suddenly found her self smiling. After all the cursed sadistic intent, her divine puppeteer had finally given her something to smile about.

**Chapter ten: In a field of shadowed bloom**

**Feudal Era: Inuyasha's forest**

Inuyasha ran through the forest at great speed, he couldn't help but smile a little. He had actually said the right thing for once and the coffee brown orbs that he adored so much, had gained their sparkle once more. His own golden eyes were fixed on Kaede's approaching hut and he slowed to a stop a few yards away. Kagome slid from the hanyou's back gracefully and stared at him for a second. Inuyasha turned his eyes upon her and sighed,

"Sesshomaru is waiting in there." Inuyasha groaned, this night had turned out to be very strange indeed.

"You have to be kidding me." Kagome sighed, mimicking Inuyasha's exasperated stare. "You have any idea why he wants to talk with you?"

"Keh, he is probably just here to call me worthless and leave." Inuyasha grinned, his sharp fangs poking out from the corner of his mouth.

"I don't think that he would have come all this way just to call you worthless." The miko giggled, nudging Inuyasha's firm posture.

"Well he can always call me a half-breed." He replied, revelling in the sweet tinkling laughter that escaped the priestess' rosebud lips.

"I suppose he has the chance to call me a stupid human again." Kagome laughed, feeling merrier than she had ever felt before. She attributed this feeling of elation to the confession of Inuyasha's feelings towards her. Even a serious situation could be made light of in her current state.

"Keh, that is because you are a stupid human." Inuyasha joked, the arrogant grin Kagome both cherished and despised formed along his lips. She gave him a swift slap to the arm. "It's true!" He grinned.

"Well at least I am not as stupid as you." Kagome laughed, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Take that back wench!" Inuyasha retaliated, advancing on her playfully.

"No way Inuyasha!" Kagome grinned, taking several steps back towards the forest.

As Inuyasha made to grab hold of her, she turned on her heels and ran back into the forest. Inuyasha let a playful snarl release itself from his chest and chased after the retreating miko. Within seconds, he had caught up with her, grabbing hold of her delicate porcelain arms and spinning the miko round to face him. Everything seemed to stop and stand still as he watched her spin around. It seemed as though she went in slow motion, her shining coal black locks swirled and seemed to suspend in mid air, her smile lingered and the scent of sakura blossoms and water lilies filled the air around him. As the malodorous young priestess stopped and stood facing him, he couldn't help but gaze into her glittering russet eyes, stare at the way her hair had fallen around her shoulders and the way she stood there smiling, the laughter still lingering in the diamond of her eyes.

Kagome laughed lightly and turned her glimmering eyes away from Inuyasha's, directing it to the shadowed blossoms that sat at their feet. Fields of deep violet and midnight blue flowers misted the ground in midnight shadow. These blooms, usually bright and cheerful, had been cast in the silhouette of the twighlight. In a way, it reminded Kagome of what lay ahead of them, the gloom that Naraku's war would cast upon their sanguinity. Even though this dark thought resided in her mind, she still had hope, for she knew that out of all darkness, must come light.

Inuyasha continued to stare at the young miko; she seemed to be deep in her own thoughts. His amber eyes followed the root of Kagome's gaze and found himself looking at the darkened flowers that littered the ground in colour. The hanyou watched the miko carefully, noticing that she continued to smile, his conscience eased a little.

"Is something interesting about the ground wench?" Inuyasha grinned arrogantly, knowing that this would break her train of thought.

"Something much more interesting than holding up a conversation with you Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed as she retorted.

With Kagome's reply, Inuyasha tackled the miko to the ground. The pair landed amongst the blossoms ground and laughed. With an abnormal display of strength, Kagome managed to roll Inuyasha off of her in such a way that she then sat above him. The hanyou looked totally stunned at the girl's strength and couldn't help but laugh.

The moon passed from beneath a lone cloud in the sky, its light bathing the surroundings in its pure white light. Kagome looked up at it and smiled, Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome, her form seemed to glow once more in the moons incandescent light. Something inside him seemed to snap; maybe it was the beauty of the surroundings, the way the miko's hair sparkled in the lunar iridescence or the way she sat, pinning him to the ground, her supple thighs holding him down. Before the hanyou knew it, he had the priestess pinned to the ground. The hanyou's breathing was heavy and his heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. The sight of Kagome laying there, the remnants of a childish smile lingering on her full red lips, the way her hair fanned out like a halo of glittering charcoal.

Kagome looked up at the hanyou; he had closed his glowing amber eyes and was breathing deeply. She wondered if something was wrong with Inuyasha, she had never seen him look so shaken before. Kagome reached her small delicate hand out and placed it upon the half demons chest. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome's hand which sat on his chest. A smile founds its way onto the hanyou's face and he reached clawed, course hands out to lightly brush the skin of her face. Slowly, Inuyasha leaned his face towards her, his eyes misted with calm and caring for the priestess that lay beneath him. Slowly he inched closer to Kagome, searching for the candy of her kiss. His silver hair spilled from over his shoulders onto her chest.

For the second time that night, Kagome watched her beloved hanyou inch his way closer to her in search of her kiss. Her heart was beating madly, her breathing cut short. All she cared for was the touch of the hanyou's lips, it was her waking dream and it was about to come true. Her soft hand slid onto Inuyasha's firm neck, her eyes bearing into the gold before her. He was inches away, the world stood still; it was holding its breath for her. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, she wanted so much to utter those three words and to hear them whispered back.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha's lips were centimetres from her own, she could feel his warm breath on her mouth.

"Shut up Kagome…" Inuyasha grinned. She wasn't going to back out now, not after all they had been through to get to this stage. He watched Kagome smile slightly and close her eyes, any second he would feel her lips against his own, slowly, he closed his own eyes. the hanyou's lips had barely brushed the miko's when a voice rang out of the darkness.

"It seems that my half-breed brother has the same affiliations as our late father, how nauseating." Sesshomaru growled, emerging from the surroundings.

Inuyasha shot up and glared at his brother, his lips still tingling from the brush of Kagome's lips in their ill-fated kiss. Sesshomaru stood a few metres away from the couple, a derisive look etched through his golden eyes. Kagome stood up and glared at Inuyasha's half brother, why was it that every time she found herself alone with Inuyasha, someone would interrupt? Maybe it was never destined to happen, whatever the reason, she was becoming thoroughly exasperated.

"You have kept me waiting long enough; it is time that you listened to what I have to say." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes engraved with dislike and irreverence.

"Keh, you think you can turn up and order me around?" Inuyasha snarled, the very presence of his brother annoyed him. How dare he show up and presume to command anything?

"I do what I like half-breed and I wait for no-one." The demon retaliated, drawing his brother a malicious look. "You are both fortunate that I feel patient this night."

"Is that right…?" Inuyasha barked, unsheathing Tetsussiaga.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled, she ran in front of Inuyasha, standing in the way of his attack.

"What do you think you are doing wench!" Inuyasha shouted in anger, "Get out of the god-damned way!"

"And we are back to wench…" Kagome sighed, speaking more to herself than the hanyou. "Why don't we go back to Kaede's and get this over with. Then you won't even have to look at each other again for some time."

"The human is right, albeit that is unusual." Sesshomaru mocked the miko scathingly.

"Oh shut up! Give us all a break from your malicious comments." Kagome spat, the last of her patience was now wearing thin.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gaped at the priestess as she marched away into the forest once more, heading for Kaede's hut. It wasn't long before they were both following her, taking any opportunity to scowl at the other on the way. It was a matter of minutes before they reached Kaede's hut, Kagome was the first to enter. As the miko walked through the threshold she was met by Shippo's tiny frame as he pounced into her arms. The kitsune's bright teal eyes threatened to spill over with tears.

"Kagome! I thought you were leaving me!" he yelped in relief.

"Don't worry kid; I am not planning on leaving any time soon." Kagome smiled, her eyes meeting Sango's mahogany orbs which surveyed her carefully.

A couple of seconds later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered the hut. Sesshomaru took residence in the corner once more, folding his arms in the same bored fashion as before. Inuyasha on the other hand, paced the room; it was clearly evident that he was in now in a foul mood. After a few minutes in silence, Kagome put Shippo down next to Kirara and cleared her throat.

"Well what is it that you wanted to say Sesshomaru?" The miko asked politely, though fully aware that there was no need for manners in such a situation.

Sesshomaru glared at the miko, "It is about Naraku."

"What now…?" Inuyasha snapped, was this night going to be blow after blow for him?

"He is currently building an army…" The demon replied darkly, he was cut off halfway through though.

"Keh, we already know that!" Inuyasha sneered, glad at the opportunity to make his half brother look stupid.

"We didn't!" Sango called out angrily. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"Let me finish." Sesshomaru growled, patience was definitely not a virtue he sported. "He plans on using this army to conquer all. He has recruited humans, demons and things you all could never imagine in your darkest nightmares."

"How do you know this?" Asked Kagome, she felt her very blood run cold at the thought of such creatures.

"I have seen it. The question is not how girl. The question is how can he be stopped?" Replied Sesshomaru, his golden eyes following the paced steps of his half-brother.

"And how do you propose that we do that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spoke suddenly. "Have you noticed that no-one has killed that bastard yet?"

"I propose that we form an alliance." Sesshomaru answered, his cold voice seemed to echo eerily, as though something momentous was happening, something that would go down in history.

"What do you mean an alliance?" Inuyasha scowled, "You mean between you and I?"

"No, between myself and the old woman! What do you think Inuyasha?" His half-brother retaliated with sarcasm. "You and I."

"No way in hell!" The hanyou snarled.

"Inuyasha hear him out." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear, her soft voice soothed his temper slightly.

"Keh, fine." Inuyasha grumbled in defeat.

"What good would an alliance do?" Miroku asked in curiosity. "Surely he would expect such an alliance."

"Naraku thinks that an alliance between my idiot half-breed brother and I is never going to happen." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes looking at his brothers in severe distaste.

"He had to be right about something." Inuyasha rumbled.

"So you will allow that deceitful abomination to take over for the sake of your deplorable pride? You are more pathetic than I realised." Growled his brother in abhorrence towards the hanyou.

"How dare…"

"Inuyasha shut up will you?" Kagome sighed, "What do you have planned?"

Sesshomaru stared at the miko with interest, "A surprise attack. I will gather what allies we have and launch a full attack on his forces."

"Keh…"

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, "What do we have to do?"

"I heard that you once injured Naraku to a point that he had to retreat…"

"No way." Inuyasha interrupted, "She is not getting involved in this. If you want an alliance that is fine, but leave them outta this, it is too dangerous."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou, "This is my fight as much as yours!"

"No it isn't! You are nothing to do with this!" The hanyou retorted angrily. He couldn't understand why Kagome would want to be part of a war.

"Funny that, I thought that it had something to do with me the first time he tried to kill me!" Kagome shouted, poking Inuyasha's chest accusingly.

The group watched as the argument progressed between the stubborn pair. Seven sets of eyes darted back and forth as each retaliated with heated words; all but one knew the result would be inevitable…

"…Then who will detect jewel shards if you die wench!" Inuyasha snarled, knowing almost at once that he had crossed the line.

"What…?" Kagome breathed, fire seemed to radiate from her coffee brown eyes. "Inuyasha OSUWARI!!!!!!"

The beads of subjugation started to glow and Inuyasha glared at the miko. Within seconds he crashed to the floor, uttering a string of curse words aimed at the incensed priestess. The group sighed and looked to Sesshomaru, who stared upon his brother with little pity. As he shook his head in repulsion, he rested his eyes upon Kagome. It was apparent who was in charge within the group. Kagome looked at each of her comrades in turn, all of whom nodded their consent. Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru and nodded defiantly.

"We're in."

_**Authoresses Notes:**_

Oooowee! Once again love to you all!!! You know what? I really liked this chapter. What did you all think?

I GOT FRIDAY OFF!!!

Sorry thought that I would let you all know that... YAH I AM WEIRD! Let me live with it. Anyhoos, time for some lovin'

**Tifa Sohma:** I am so glad that I inspired you to write! Please let me know when you have published, I will be delighted to review. Thank you for all the wonderful praise you have bestowed upon me. **Arigatou my lovely Tifa** xxxx

**BlackParade:** I really love you kid. You know what...** I am asking you to marry me.** That is how much I love you xxxx

**Angelofgood**: Thank you for saying so, I hope you liked this chapter. You are always so nice, **much love to you** xxx

**Hopeless Star Gazer:** You are lovely! Awww, your reviews make me feel so good about my writing! **I dedicate this chapter to you.** You have made my day so many times and it is the only way that I know how to thank you. YOU ARE THE PERFECTION!

**surfer.teen:** You know, I get inspiration from the strangest things. I got the inspiration for Listen To Your Heart from a lightning storm that hit Glasgow last May. The storm lasted for around four/five hours and was the most magical thing that I had ever seen. The thing you have to be thankful for is that you have the talent to put that feeling into words, that is the one thing I have always been thankful for. Go out there and see the world around you, it is a gift that you will always treasure. **Much love** xxxx

**fire-Angel-of-death322:** Wah! New reviews... **Love to you.** Hope you enjoyed the update and hope to hear from you again. Arigatou for reading xxxx

**xiDOREyoux:** **You are awesome and I love you!** I sincerely hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter. xxx

Righto. I am sleepy, have been working all day and decided whilst pouring some drunk's pint that I would update today. Hope you all enjoyed, I might have an update ready for later today/tomorrow. Don't hold me to that though... :o)

Love you all

You are my darlings

Mandie xxxxx


	11. The Black Veil of the Stars

**Time**

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

_**Mandie: **Oooh this is getting quite dark and daunting now._

_**Inuyasha: **Shut up…._

_**Mandie:** You will regret that._

_**Inuyasha: **You have done your worst wench. I can handle whatever you throw at me._

_**Mandie: **You think?? Interesting…._

_**Kagome: **Oh man not this again. –Sighs-_

_**Mandie: **I think some time alone with my friend Steffi should suffice._

_**Inuyasha: **Keh, you can do better than that!_

_**Steffi: **Hi guys! –Walks in sporting bubblegum pink hair and a Spongebob tee shirt-_

_**Inuyasha: **No way…_

_**Steffi: **Waaah! Oh my gosh, look at those wittle ears! Come 'ere puppy wuppy!_

_**Inuyasha: **You are pure evil. -backs away-_

_**Steffi: **I am going to call you Boogle! Does Boogle need to pee pee?_

_**Kagome: **-rolls on floor laughing-_

_**Mandie: **-snigger-_

_**Inuyasha: **What the hell is wrong with you?_

_**Steffi: **Oh my Boogle is being a naughty puppy! Does Boogle need his nap nap?_

_**Inuyasha: **Get away from me!_

_**Steffi: **Ooh who's a grumpy puppy? Mamma is going to need to give you a time out!_

_**Mandie: **-Slowly closes door over- Now that was funny!_

_**Kagome: **-Can't speak for laughing-_

_**Mandie: **I may not own Inuyasha, but I do control him._

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"…Then who will detect jewel shards if you die wench!" Inuyasha snarled, knowing almost at once that he had crossed the line.

"What…?" Kagome breathed, fire seemed to radiate from her coffee brown eyes. "Inuyasha OSUWARI!!!!!!"

The beads of subjugation started to glow and Inuyasha glared at the miko. Within seconds he crashed to the floor, uttering a string of curse words aimed at the incensed priestess. The group sighed and looked to Sesshomaru, who stared upon his brother with little pity. As he shook his head in repulsion, he rested his eyes upon Kagome. It was apparent who was in charge within the group. Kagome looked at each of her comrades in turn, all of whom nodded their consent. Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru and nodded defiantly.

"We're in."

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Black Veil of the Stars**

**Unknown Location, Feudal Japan:**

"_The forces have been gathered. What would you have us do now Master?"_

_Eyes of pure black flashed with malice, venom seeping into their fathomless depths. A grin slowly crept over pasty white skin. The figure's once handsome features were twisted with iniquity and malevolence. It was the kind of smile that froze warm blood, a smile you would expect from none other than Satan himself. This grin led way to the deep drawling voice of reply…_

"_Prepare the armaments."_

OoOoOoO

The moon had been shrouded in shadow. The forests stood still. All had been doused in blackness and ice. A lone body stood on the hillside, their emotionless eyes bearing down upon the gathering armies below. Icy blasts of wind whipped at the hems of white cloth and pale hands balled into tight fists. The figure seemed to echo the icy nothingness that had taken over the skies. No light was exuded from the lean form; no warmth was emitted from this vengeful being.

A shutter of long black lashes broke the impassive stare, as the individual turned their back on the scene below. A ghostly glow highlighted the porcelain of the woman's face as she walked out of the sight of the castle below. Course raven locks of hair whipped around in the cold air around her. Harsh brown eyes followed the vaporous couriers, each carrying the souls of the damned. Crimson lips parted to utter whispered words into the biting winds.

"What purpose will you serve once you have infected the light Naraku? What would you seek after all that was pure is tainted?"

Spoke the impervious voice of the lone abomination, the lifeless clay wanderer Kikyou.

**Kaede's Hut, Feudal Era:**

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement of Kagome's defiant reply and turned to walk out of the hut. As he pulled the grass doorway aside, he turned his head slightly,

"I would suggest that you all train yourselves, you cannot expect to defeat Naraku in your current conditions." The demon growled, his golden eyes bearing into the determined face of Kagome. "I will come back at sunset, four days from now."

"We will be ready." Kagome replied, her small hands balling up into fists. "Naraku is going down this time."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked, a hint of a smile formed on the corner of his mouth. Kagome nodded assertively in confidence. "We shall see miko."

With those words, Sesshomaru walked out the hut and into the forest. Inuyasha finally managed to peel his body from the place of his subjugation. A growl released from deep in his chest and he stormed over to Kagome, grabbing her arm and dragging her outside.

"Inuyasha what do you think you are doing!?" Sango yelled as the hanyou dragged Kagome out the door. "Inuyasha!"

The group chased after the incensed half demon as he pulled Kagome through the forest. Shippo cried out angrily, afraid that he was hurting the miko.

"Inuyasha let me go right now!" Kagome shouted, trying with all her might to free herself from the painful hold Inuyasha had on her. "I swear to the gods, if you don't let go of me right now, I am gonna send you so far into the ground that you will be spitting dirt for months!"

"You think this is a game don't you?" Inuyasha yelled, he had never felt so angry with the miko in all the time he had known her.

"I think this is a game?" Kagome spat with disbelief, her eyes widened even more as she noticed the bone-eaters well approaching. "Now wait just a minute! What the hell are you doing?"

"Inuyasha let Kagome go right now!" Sango exclaimed, preparing her Hiraikotsu to attack the hanyou.

"Inuyasha have you lost your mind?" Miroku yelled out in horror.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha barked, continuing to drag the miko towards the well.

"INUYASHA LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU BIG JERK!" Kagome screamed, she dug her heels into the grass in attempt to halt the raging hanyou.

Kirara transformed into her youkai form and pounced into the path of Inuyasha. The fire cat blocked the half demon from the well and he eventually stopped. Kagome immediately swung her leg back and kicked full force at Inuyasha's shin, prompting her swift release. The miko instantly backed away from Inuyasha, rubbing the area of her arm that the hanyou had been gripping so harshly. Inuyasha turned to face the young priestess, his golden eyes flashed in warning as the rest of the group stood in front of the frightened girl.

"Kagome come here." Inuyasha asked, his temper quickly fading as he watched the miko's eyes waver in hurt.

Kagome shook her head, "No! You have lost your mind Inuyasha!"

"I – I – shit." Inuyasha walked over and leaned against the well. "Kagome I am sorry."

"You hurt my arm Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily, pointing a shaky finger at the bruise that was forming on her fragile silken skin.

"YOU BIG DUMMY INUYASHA!" Shippo cried out, tears forming at the corners of his teal eyes.

"Shut up twerp!" Inuyasha growled, "Kagome…"

"Look its fine; give me a minute with him." Kagome sighed, "I want to hear what he has to say."

"Kirara stays." Sango said, shooting the hanyou an angry stare.

"Okay." Kagome nodded.

The group backed away, giving the couple some privacy. Kirara on the other hand had changed back and pounced onto the miko's shoulder protectively. Kagome slowly and cautiously walked over to Inuyasha. He stood up straight and met the gap between them. His hand reached out to Kagome's arm and she flinched, pulling her body back slightly. Kirara pounced from her shoulder and stood in between the pair, hissing at Inuyasha, showing her disapproval at his forceful actions.

"Give me one good reason why you aren't eating the dirt right now." Kagome said, she felt so betrayed by Inuyasha. Had he not promised her that he would never harm her? How could the hanyou hurt her like that after coming so close to kissing her in the forest before? "…And tell me why the hell you are acting like a complete wacko?"

"Will you let me see your arm?" Inuyasha asked, guilt seeping into his deep voice. How could he have lost his temper like that?

Kagome allowed the hanyou to study her arm. She could see the guilt glowing in the amber of his eyes. Inuyasha gently ran his coarse fingers over the bruised velvet skin on Kagome's arm. She jolted in pain but did not pull away; inwardly she quite liked the gentleness of his touch. Kagome did not let this thought overcome the first questions she had demanded from the half-demon.

"Why…"

"I want you to go back home." Inuyasha replied quietly, his finger tips still stroking the ailed skin on Kagome's arm as if to make it heal faster.

"You what…?" Kagome coughed, the blow had hit her square in the guts, knocking the wind from her lungs. "But you said that…"

"I don't mean for good. I just mean until this war is over with Naraku." Inuyasha interrupted, his eyes finally met with the confused orbs of glistening russet brown.

"This is my war as well Inuyasha!" Sighed Kagome with exasperation, "Why can't you accept that fact?"

"You have never seen wars Kagome. They destroy you." Inuyasha answered in defence of his feelings.

"What if I am the one that can kill him Inuyasha?" The miko asked, taking Inuyasha's hand into hers.

"If it means you die…"

"You can't protect me from this Inuyasha. The matter is, I am the reason why Naraku is so powerful. I want to be the one who brings his reign to an end."

"It isn't your fault that Naraku got so powerful. You never could have known…" the hanyou started in Kagome's defence.

"No, but it was me that separated the jewel." Kagome cut Inuyasha off. "I am sick of being pushed back Inuyasha. For once I would like to show you what I am capable of."

Inuyasha nodded in defeat, he couldn't change the determined young miko's mind. He couldn't help but admire her resolve, her bravery. Then again Kagome was no ordinary girl. She had been chosen by fate, it was becoming more apparent that there was just reasoning behind their decision. The hanyou continued to stare at Kagome, his lips curved into a smile. The miko returned his grin and nudged him gently.

"You know, someone has to help me get stronger." Kagome hinted with the least amount of subtlety she could muster.

"Keh, I aint training with a girl as weak as you!" Inuyasha grinned, "Get Sango to do it!"

"Fine, you can just train with the lecher!" Kagome giggled, her sweet laughter ringing in Inuyasha's ears like birdsong.

Inuyasha laughed and looked at Kirara, who seemed happier now that the couple were smiling again. Kagome suddenly shivered, she wrapped herself in a heat preserving hug. Inuyasha took off his haori and placed it around the miko's quivering shoulders. Kagome's breath was turning to mist and she began to shake more violently. A frown appeared in the furrow of Inuyasha's brow as he pulled the miko into his body for heat. The temperature had dropped dramatically within seconds.

"Inuyasha how could it have gotten so cold?" Kagome trembled, clasping onto his yakuta in desperation for warmth.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha growled, his eyes searched the area for signs of any youkai. He was met with unnatural darkness.

"What is going on, I can't see a thing." Kagome whispered fearfully.

"Me either." Inuyasha snarled, his senses were heightened by the loss of visibility. Something wasn't right.

Kirara hissed loudly and changed into her youkai form once more, the flames from her tail emitted light into the surroundings. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to the sky and were met by pitch black. All light was veiled by an evil they both knew at once. This was confirmed by the smell that hit Inuyasha's nose, making him feel slightly ill.

"Kagome, we are surrounded." Inuyasha growled, clutching onto the miko even tighter.

"What…?" She whispered fearfully.

"Kagome we are surrounded by youkai…"

* * *

**_Authoress Blabbing her mouth once again_...**

_Tee hee, -does the I did a cliffie dance-_

_"Do the peanut butter jelly"_

_"I have a bullet sized bullet proof vest somewhere on my body. If you hit that, you will be the laughing stock of me..." Adam West- Family Guy_

**_How I love random quotage._**

_Okay diddles, back to the matter at hand. Your reviews!_

_**Kagome:** Shouldn't we let Inuyasha out??_

_**Me:** Nope, and for good measure I am throwing a dozen My Little Ponies in there._

_**Kagome:** O.o Poor Inuyasha..._

_Be shooshed woman. Okay... THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME! Lol just kidding with you. But seriously, the reviews are just so wonderful! May I add that I am particularly hyper today (before y'all think I am losing it) the elation you all give me is just immeasurable!_

_So on with it then!_

_**xcurlyinuyashax:** Too cool for school baby! Ha ha no not really. It more a case of, You are lucky you haven't been kicked out of school!... That was by my headmaster, because I started a massive protest in the school. Hee hee, I asked him if his wig was real hair of fake and he gave me loads of detentions... **Anyways, I'm so glad to hear from you again.** Hope you liked the chapter, oh and erm... Inuyasha can smell however you want darling... -points out scary lady to the readers- XxxxxX_

_**Hopeless Star Gazer:** Awww stop! No don't... hee hee. All reviewers should be made to feel special. Especially my reviewers, they are what keep me writing. Diciple... wowwies, I need to pull of something spectacular now. Eagarly awaiting your next review. **Love ya princess** xxx_

_**inuyashalover1990:** **Aww thankums,** There will be war yes. War war war, blood and gore... o.O Lol you can't have a decent story without the epic battle! I am being glad you like the story so far. I am even more glad that you likes the weird peoples. I love the weird peoples, which means that I love you!_

_**fire-angel-of-death322: **Yes fluff is good, I love fluff. I love angst even more though... -evil cackle- I thought this update was rather fast, considering I am at college and stuff. Though it is your opinions that count of course. Tell me if I am going too slow, I shall typeth even more fastereth... yeah... that. **Yes you are weird, lol! As I said before, I love weirdness.**_

_**serenityrain2233: **Oooh wow new reviewer! Welcome my friend to Time. -bows- So you like it so far?? Oh my oh my, thank you for the comments.** I am sending you love, pokey, hugs and a kitten!** Hee hee, hope the update was fast enough and that you liked this little number._

_**surfer.teen:** Do you think that I am cruel? Aww come on, you know me by now. Something always comes up! Lol** you are a darling** though. I need to get my butt over to your stories and review! I will get to it as soon as I have spare time. I love your writing._

_**BlackParade:** Woot woot! Here comes the marriage carriage! Lol, MASSIVE WEDDING! With flamingoes and fire breathers and I will ride in on the back of a Zebra. Wah right! Organise organise organise, (I sound like my lecturers) Gosh o' lol we have to be the weirdest most random folks on Thank you for the comment **lol yesh you are toight! toight like a tiger!**_

_**Tifa Sohma:** Tifa Tifa Tifa, **what can I say? You had me at hello!** You broke my heart in your review, please let me know if you are having a hard time. I am a good listener (well I wouldn't know what to call it over the net, but thats not the point!) For a lass that has made my day on more than one occasion, I say arigatou. I am so honoured that to have a person as sweet as you reading and following my work If I can make you smile, that is just one more reason to keep doing what I am doing._

_Okay diddle dandy, Thats all the love from Mandie. Lol, someone please gag me! Strap my hands together, do something! Hee hee, well I am off. Next chapter will be up soon, I seem to be getting a little faster now. Oh aye and I am sooo chuffed, you guys are brillianto! I am on 98 reviews, never would have imagined that happening! Amazingnessyou guys_

I love you

SWEET PEOPLE

Mandie Panties

xxxxx


	12. Ensnared in Shadow and a Strength Within

**Time**

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_Kagome: Is Inuyasha still locked in that room?_**

**_Mandie: Yep._**

**_Kagome: Right... Do you plan on letting him out??_**

**_Mandie: -sighs- I suppose... -opens the door-_**

**_-inuyasha falls through, wide eyed and afraid- FEAR THE PONIES!_**

**_Mandie: Learned the lesson yet Yashie?_**

**_Steffi: Hey Mandie, Hey Kagome!_**

**_Mandie: Yo!_**

**_Kagome: Uhhh.. hello._**

**_Steffi: So we even??_**

**_Mandie: Yep. Did you break him?_**

**_Steffi: Of course, the addition of the My Little Ponies was genius._**

**_Mandie: I know. -dusts off shoulders-_**

**_Kagome: You guys are evil... it is a good thing you dont own Inuyasha._**

**_Inuyasha: ...ponies... spongebob... evil... O.O_**

**_Steffi & Mandie: -high five and walk away laughing-_**

**_Kagome: I did warn you... You never listen Inuyasha._**

**_Inuyasha: ... Pink... cuddly... ponies!_**

****

**Last Chapter:**

"Inuyasha how could it have gotten so cold?" Kagome trembled, clasping onto his yakuta in desperation for warmth.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha growled, his eyes searched the area for signs of any youkai. He was met with unnatural darkness.

"What is going on, I can't see a thing." Kagome whispered fearfully.

"Me either." Inuyasha snarled, his senses were heightened by the loss of visibility. Something wasn't right.

Kirara hissed loudly and changed into her youkai form once more, the flames from her tail emitted light into the surroundings. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to the sky and were met by pitch black. All light was veiled by an evil they both knew at once. This was confirmed by the smell that hit Inuyasha's nose, making him feel slightly ill.

"Kagome, we are surrounded." Inuyasha growled, clutching onto the miko even tighter.

"What…?" She whispered fearfully.

"Kagome we are surrounded by youkai…"

**Chapter Twelve: Ensnared in Shadow and a Strength Within**

**Feudal Era, Inuyasha's forest**

Kirara circled the couple protectively and Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsussiaga, his sightless amber orbs shot from side to side as his hearing and sense of smell became his eyes. Inuyasha had never experienced anything like this; he had always been able to see, no matter how dark a place. The black of this night was no natural occurrence; he could smell youki all around him, suffocating, nauseating. The only thing that kept him rooted to the spot was the trembling girl that he held into his body, reserving what little heat she had left. Kagome was unarmed, helpless, and surrounded by dozens of youkai in the blackest of nights. If the hanyou were to let go, he feared he may lose her forever.

She concentrated; she concentrated so hard upon the beating of Inuyasha's heart. It was the only thing that kept Kagome from collapsing in this sudden artic cold. The miko could feel her fingers starting to stiffen and the muscles in her legs beginning to seize, there was nothing she could do to help Inuyasha, not even if she had the means to. Her fading coffee orbs followed the path of the protective Neko as she circled them, keeping all out with from entering. Inuyasha looked down at the miko; he could hear her breaths coming less and less frequently, each one becoming more painful than the last. The hanyou could feel her body growing slightly limp against his own; the cold was getting to the miko more than he had thought.

"Kirara," He said quietly, becoming more aware that the youkai hadn't chosen to attack yet. The fire-cat walked over to Inuyasha. "Get Kagome out of here."

Kirara nodded in understanding and ducked down to allow Kagome to climb on. The miko turned her sparkling eyes on to Inuyasha, concern shining through their misted depths.

"Where do you think you are going?" Snarled a voice from the impenetrable blackness. "The master has need for you girl."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha growled, menace flashed through his eyes like a sudden bolt of lightning, "Your master should try to do his own dirty work then shouldn't he?"

"Why should he when he has us?" With a malicious cackle, the youkai retorted.

"Get on Kirara now Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into the priestess' ear.

"What about you?" The miko breathed, clasping Inuyasha's yakuta in concern.

"Keh, I will be fine. This guy is a piece of cake." The hanyou answered, his trademark grin spreading over his handsome features.

"I told you! You aint goin' anywhere!" Roared the youkai, "Get that girl, and Kill the spares!"

"Get outta here now!" Inuyasha yelled, picking up the priestess and putting her on Kirara's back.

At once, Kirara pounced into the air and flew out of reach of the youkai. Kagome screamed out the hanyou's name as she heard his voice cry out into the night…

"SANKONTESSOU!!!!"

Kagome didn't care about the cold anymore; all she could do was pray for the hanyou. How could he defend himself without seeing his opponents? How could the hanyou win when fighting so many? The miko let tears fall from her eyes as she pleaded with Kirara to go back to the half-demon. It was clear that the fire-cat was under Inuyasha's orders that night.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated on all that was around him. Anything that dared move was caught by his senses. The hanyou could feel the youkai moving in; several were just metres from him. He would have to pull this one off, if he didn't, there would be no coming back. A twig snapped at the side of him and the attack began, Inuyasha swung the Tetsussiaga forcefully in the offending direction. His assault met with the torso of a demon, which was easily sliced into half. The hanyou swung again and again, his eyes remaining closed and his ears fixed to all that was in his surroundings. Inuyasha had to survive this, even if the odds were stacked against him, if he were to die, who would be there to protect Kagome?

"Kirara, Inuyasha will die if we don't go back to him!" Kagome pleaded, her voice cracking with emotion. "We can't let him die out there, alone, without his friends. Please Kirara…"

The fire-cat let out a low growl and turned back on her path. The miko's heart started to beat wildly, this was the time when she would save Inuyasha. She knew she could do it, the adrenaline flowing through her told her so. Kirara swooped down next to Kaede's hut and Kagome pounced off, running in to get her bow. Inside, Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat huddled around a small fire. The small group looked up at the frantic miko with confused eyes. Sango got to her feet and walked over to Kagome's fumbling form.

"Kagome what is going on?" Sango asked, feeling concerned about her friends strange frantic behaviour.

"Inuyasha is in trouble, we have to help him!" Kagome replied quickly, her eyes unmoved from their searching gaze.

"Where is he?" Miroku questioned, getting to his feet at once.

"He is still at the bone-eaters well; we were surrounded by cold and then blackness and then lots of youkai. He sent me away; now he is all alone out there. We need to…"

"Calm down, tell us on the way." Sango said, grabbing her hiraikotsu and heading to the door.

The four members of the Inu-taichi group rushed out the cabin and climbed onto Kirara's back. Sango had started to shiver as they reached the bone eaters well, the cold was much worse than before. Her mahogany eyes searched fruitlessly through the dark, trying to pin point the hanyou's location from above. All the group could hear was the clanging of a sword against metal and numerous voices yelling into the black of the night.

Inuyasha swung his heirloom blade, his limbs aching from countless attacks on them. He could feel warm blood running from the wound on his stomach, weakening each blow he fought to make. The hanyou continued to battle; even though there was no longer room for such hope. Only one thing kept strength flowing into Inuyasha's half-demon limbs, one thing gave him the will to endure. Eyes of shimmering chocolate brown glittered like the purest of diamonds, a smell of lingering water lily and sakura blossom on a spring morning, a songbird's voice haunting and so sweet. The one thing that kept the hanyou battling the relentless evil around him was the thought that he would go down fighting in protection of his innocent miko.

Kagome grasped her bow and arrow, preparing to make a shot. Somehow she could sense Inuyasha's movements, she couldn't explain why, but she could tell them apart from the youkai's attacks. Sango made to grab her arm but Kagome shook her head,

"I can tell where he is." The miko whispered, her eyes moving, seeing something the others could not.

"But how…?" Sango questioned, how could Kagome follow what was going on but they were as good as being blind?

"Just trust me."

Delicate fingers pulled back on the bowstring and the arrow started to glow an eerie white, highlighting the miko's silken face in its radiance. The arrows power grew until all was bathed in its intense shimmering light. The youkai halted their attacks in order to shield their eyes from such untainted energy, some even fled. The purity of Kagome's power was too potent for such evil to take. The hanyou looked up and gazed at the miko in sheer awe, as did his main opponent. Within a split second all was finished. As Kagome let the purified arrow slip through her pallid fingers, all was consumed by the intensity of her attack. Inuyasha suddenly came to his senses and pounced away from the area of impact.

With a massive explosion, Kirara and her passengers were forced out of the air. They all landed a little way into the forest, with a crack, they were knocked unconscious. After a couple of minutes, Miroku stirred and opened one hazy azure eye; he groaned and forced his body into a sitting position. Once his eyes had gained their focus, he looked around for his comrades. Sango laid a little way away from him, she too was stirring. Shippo had already sat up and Kirara growled with pain.

Inuyasha walked into the clearing, sword slung over his shoulder and an arrogant grin bound to his pale features. For all the bravado the hanyou tried to portray, he looked fairly beaten up. Inuyasha's yakuta was badly torn where a large bloody gash was revealed upon his stomach, several cuts and slashes laced the skin on the half-demon's arms and blood trickled from his mouth, causing a hindrance to the affect of his cocky grin.

Sango sat up and groaned, rubbing the back of her head. The blackness had lifted from their surrounds but the bitter cold remained, though not as severe as before. Inuyasha's eyes searched for Kagome, finding her sprawled across the ground a few yards away, she was still insentient. He rushed to her side, sliding one hand under her icy cheek to raise her to face him. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo all stared at the hanyou as he lifted the miko into his arms. His grin had faded and he looked at the girl with deep concern.

"Is she alright Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly, her eyes quavered in apprehension for her fallen miko friend.

"I don't know. We need to get her to Kaede." The hanyou replied with a course voice. "I will meet you all there."

The three of them nodded and Inuyasha took off in the direction of Kaede's village. He ran through the area which Kagome's arrow had hit, the scene was that of utter destruction. The sheer force of Kagome's miko attack had wiped all of the youkai out in one blast. The fallen remains of Naraku's mercenaries littered the grass around them. Inuyasha's golden eyes fell upon the porcelain face of his unconscious priestess, he couldn't even begin to fathom where such a vulnerable, fragile, young woman kept all that power stored. The hanyou found that he felt even more stumped when he thought of why this power had not unleashed itself sooner. Inuyasha cleared his head of these questions, he would find out the answers when Kagome wakened.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha had reached lady Kaede's hut, he placed Kagome's limp figure gently on a futon and ran through to find the elderly priestess. She rushed through to the girl's side and frowned.

"It appears that Kagome-chan has no injuries. Tell me, what happened in the forest?" Kaede asked, curiosity flashed in her greying eye that had once mimicked the beauty of her older sister Kikyou's.

"Keh, meddlesome baba…" Inuyasha scorned the old woman unnecessarily.

"I mean what happened to ye that could have injured Kagome-chan." Kaede snapped with warranted impatience with the audacious hanyou.

"She eh… well she killed a whole bunch of youkai." Inuyasha answered uneasily.

"Aye… Go on." Kaede nodded in encouragement. It was rather like talking with a child, only Inuyasha was less responsive and much more impudent.

"She uh… killed them all with one arrow. She kind of blew up a chunk of the forest as well…" Inuyasha finished, scratching his head in confusion. He just didn't get it. Where did all that power come from?

"Did she now?" Kaede looked at Kagome with interest, "Do not fret about lady Kagome. She has just used up all her energy tonight."

"Keh, why would I _fret?_" Inuyasha rolled his eyes mockingly, exhibiting his usual immaturity towards displaying feelings.

"I find it would be more productive to question why Kagome-chan has chosen this battle to display such strength Inuyasha, rather than to roll your eyes like a spoiled five year old." Kaede scorned as she exited the room.

"Keh," Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the priestess as she left him alone with Kagome. He sighed a little and leaned back against the wall, where he could keep a close eye on her. "Why did you choose tonight to release that kind of power?" Inuyasha questioned aloud.

"…because you were in trouble…" Whispered a small voice strained voice from Kagome's cracked lips.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed as he moved closer to the miko. "You need to rest. Kaede says so."

"…I was scared that you might die…" Kagome continued in a barely audible whisper.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at Kagome's whispered confessions, she must have bumped her head or something. Then again, Kagome had never lied to him before. Had her power truly come from her fear of his death? It was just so hard to imagine Kagome feeling that way about him. Was it possible that her power had come from love for him? There was only one way to find out. Just as Inuyasha was about to ask Kagome spoke,

"Inuyasha," Kagome croaked, her voice was much stronger than before. "My strongest powers come from you."

"What…?" The hanyou coughed in disbelief and Kagome smiled. "Kagome do you lo-"

"Kagome!" Squealed a little voice from the doorway. "Are you okay?" Shrieked Shippo as he bounded in and sat beside the miko.

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to look at each other, refusing to acknowledge the fact that the kitsune had interrupted their moment.

"Do I what… Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed, gazing into those misted eyes of gold.

Inuyasha's eyes shot over to the doorway again as Sango, Miroku and Kirara all entered the room.

"Nothing…" The hanyou sighed and looked away from Kagome's intent stare. His eyes had found a new target…

**WHACK!**

"Owww what was that for? Kagomeeee! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Shippo whined, a lump the size of a tennis ball was already forming on his head.

**_Authoress talking random stuff again..._**

_Heh heh, well... chapter twelve... it was a bitch to write! It did come together quicker than I expected. Woo for me and my faster updating! Myes, anyhoo... I love the word skweegie!_

_Hi I'm Barry Scott, Something about Cillit Bang!_

_BANG AND THE DIRT IS GONE!_

_Ha ha ha ha ha, that advert is way cheese mobile. Okay so reviews, they are diminishing slightly. :o(_

_**serenityrain2233:** Thank you chikadee! I like to recap, it reminds the readers what happened in the last chapter. It is good if I havent been able to update quickly. So here is me providing relief like a sparkly loo when you have drank way too much water. Yesh, that... Heheh._

_**BlackParade:** Update is here! Pee hee, evil cliffies are tha bollocks! In a good way... I LOVE YOOOOU! I thinks that this chapter was up pretty fast, considering it was just evil to write it! I am not sure why though... OKAY DIDDLES. Yesh, toight like a tiger! I have a Dutch accent, ishnt that funny? Can I paint his yoo hoo golllld? Ah.. I love Goldmember. Cest tres funny!_

_**TrueBelle:** Oh wowwies, another new reviewer! Hommage to ya dearest! Mwahahahaha, they never kiss! Just kidding, you will have to keep reading to find out -winks- hope your loving the update!_

_**Tifa Sohma:** TIFA GO MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA HYPER! Waah! Pee hee, you are funny. For you my dearest, I would love to listen to your blabbing all month, lol, slap me, just slap me! Ta very much for the reviews. Love ya!_

Okay... so I have offended peoples or somthing. Maybe my reviewing is going a little fast? People cant keep up? Who knows, thanks to those of you who said sich prettiful things. Next chapter will be up in a few days.

GO AWAY SEABUSCUIT, I DON'T HAVE ANY WAFFLES!

Righto, cheerio!

Mandie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. In a Hanyou's Defence

**Time**

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Rin: Mandie doesn't own Inuyasha, any lyrics or quotes used in this story.**_

_**Jaken: Rin! Move it!**_

_**Rin: Coming!**_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Do I what… Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed, gazing into those misted eyes of gold.

Inuyasha's eyes shot over to the doorway again as Sango, Miroku and Kirara all entered the room.

"Nothing…" The hanyou sighed and looked away from Kagome's intent stare. His eyes had found a new target…

**WHACK!**

"Owww what was that for? Kagomeeee! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Shippo whined, a lump the size of a tennis ball was already forming on his head.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- In a Hanyou's Defence**

**Kaede's cabin, Sunrise:**

Kagome awoke just as the gentle rays of warm sunshine seeped through the parted bamboo door, bathing her in its yellow glow. Slowly the miko cracked open one watery brown eye, her iris following the root of the sunshine to the outside. A smile tugged at the corners of her rosy lips as she blinked in the beautiful sunrise of the feudal era. Dawn and dusk in her own era had always been obstructed by the masses of high rise buildings that littered modern day Tokyo. In the sengoku jidai, only the ancient trees could block the sunrise from view and even that was rare.

The young miko sat up from the uncongenial wooden floor and stretched, yawning as she did so. Kagome's eyes flashed around the room and they fell upon her sleeping companions. Her sleep misted chocolate orbs moved from Sango who was curled up beside Kirara, to Miroku, who slept beside Shippo. The priestess finally allowed her gaze to settle upon the sleeping hanyou, who sat upright, legs and arms crossed, still gripping his Tetsussiaga. Inuyasha's muscular chest rose and fell with every breath he took in his light slumber. Kagome smiled at his peaceful features and quietly stood up, grabbing a change of clothes that consisted of a cute yellow top and pleated blue skirt.

After quickly washing and changing, Kagome made her way back to the cabin to let Inuyasha know where she was going. She had gone off alone before and Inuyasha had gotten really angry with her. His rage was mainly because she had been attacked by youkai, making her the damsel in distress once again. How she hated that. Kagome was sick of always being the one who had to be saved. She growled, rather much like Inuyasha would have. A giggle escaped her rose-pink lips, 'I am spending too much time with that hanyou!' she thought cheerfully.

Kagome crept into the cabin and looked down to Inuyasha, sweat had started to form on his forehead and his youthful brow was contorted in a pained furrow. Every couple of seconds, he would twitch, it was clear that he was having a nightmare. Kagome kneeled beside the hanyou and placed her hand on his forehead, checking for any kind of temperature. She placed her soft hand of Inuyasha's chest in order to rouse him from his slumber.

Inuyasha woke with a start and grabbed his assailant by the shoulders, pinning them to the floor snarling dangerously. Sleep clouded his golden eyes and blurred his vision. The hanyou blinked a couple of times in order to clear his eyes of their hazy state. Kagome's frightened face swam into his vision and he shot back in horror. Inuyasha helped her to stand and checked that he hadn't injured the miko. Kagome just stared at him, wide eyed in shock at her sudden attack.

Inuyasha took the miko by the arm and led her outside so that he would not waken his friends. When they had reached a substantial distance away from the cabin, Inuyasha stopped and turned to face Kagome.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Inuyasha scorned, "I could have killed you."

"I – uh…" Kagome realised that the excuse 'you were having a bad dream' just wouldn't suffice with Inuyasha.

"Well?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently, "Why were you hovering over me like that?"

Kagome looked away from the hanyou's piercing glare and instead looked at the damp morning grass, relishing that at least grass was not accusatory. Inuyasha growled at the priestess' lack of response. The very thought of what could have happened turned his blood to ice. Inuyasha watched the miko shift on her feet uncomfortably, her eyes finding solace in the grass.

"Kagome will you stop staring at the darned grass and look at me?" Inuyasha said in agitation. Kagome's eyes shifted from the ground and settled on the hanyou's intent gaze. "Why were you hovering over me when I was sleeping?" He repeated, adopting a calmer tone of voice.

"I – I was…" Kagome sighed; Inuyasha wasn't going to let this one go was he?

"You were what?" Inuyasha asked, drawing the answer from the reluctant miko.

"I was worried about you." Kagome answered in a tone that was barely audible. Inuyasha, however, had heard her perfectly and was frowning at the miko in bewilderment.

"Why would you be worried about me?" he questioned, noticing the deep pink flush that tinted Kagome's pallid cheeks.

"You were… oh gods…" The miko sighed in discomfiture.

"Kagome just spit it out!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his patience was wearing thinner with every moment that passed.

"You were having a nightmare!" Kagome cried out, "I was concerned okay!"

"Baka, I am not some puny human! I don't have bad dreams!" Inuyasha yelled back, feeling his cheeks burn red hot in a furious blush.

"Funny that! You seemed to be pretty disturbed by it!" Kagome exclaimed defensively.

"What were you doing watching me sleep!?" Inuyasha shouted, unsure of a sufficient response to Kagome's statement.

"Argh! Never mind, forget about it!" Kagome cried out in frustration.

Kagome attempted to walk away from the hanyou. Not standing for it, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her back towards him. The miko let out a frustrated cry and tried to pull away from Inuyasha, his strength was more than she could handle but she continued to try to wrench her arm free of his hold. Inuyasha stared at the struggling girl for a moment and loosened the tight grip he had of her wrist. As soon as he did so, Kagome stopped fighting; instead she gazed at him with glassy eyes. It was as though she was looking right through him, seeing something he could not.

The miko could sense two shikon shards approaching them a rapid speed. She blinked in silent understanding and made a decision that was sure to send Inuyasha into one of his characteristic strops. It would be a matter of minutes before he realised who was approaching. Kagome released her arm from the hanyou's grasp and took a step toward him. It felt strange to apologise about an offence she hadn't committed yet. Inuyasha stared at her, trying to comprehend the reasons behind her bizarre actions.

Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened as he felt Kagome embrace him as if she hadn't seen him in years. He slowly returned the baffling miko's hold, as she buried her head in his shoulder. Inuyasha felt completely and utterly confused, hadn't they been quarrelling just an instant ago? Why was Kagome suddenly embracing him so ardently?

"Kagome what's wrong?" His soft voice sent tingles down her spine.

"I am sorry." Kagome mumbled into the hanyou's strong shoulders. Inuyasha frowned.

"What would you have to be sorry for?" Inuyasha asked carefully, gently lifting Kagome's chin so that her enchanting eyes could meet his stare. Kagome blinked, her long eyelashes seemed to flutter sweetly. Then he caught a scent in the air that made his insides burn white hot, "Kouga…!" He growled, releasing Kagome from his grasp.

"Sorry sorry sorry…" Kagome yelped, waving her hands in the air defensively.

"Wha- Kagome…?" stammered the hanyou in a worsened state of perplexity.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelped guiltily.

The prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck started to glow, and the half-demon was condemned to the dirt. Kagome turned and ran as fast as she could in the direction of Kouga and his gang. The miko looked back at the subjugated hanyou and groaned. The look of betrayal on Inuyasha's face as he slammed into the ground made Kagome's insides squirm with guilt. Still, she thought in resolution, Kouga had to know what Naraku had planned. After all he was in just as much jeopardy as the rest of them.

After a couple of minutes lying in the grass, muttering curses aimed at the devious young miko, Inuyasha got to his feet. 'Oh she is gonna get it this time!' He thought, whilst a burning anger ran throughout his body. Inuyasha ran at full speed to catch Kagome before she got to that wimpy wolf, for someone who claimed not to love the guy, she sure was eager to see him!

O.o.O.o.O

Back in Kaede's hut, Sango and the others had awakened to find that Kagome and Inuyasha were missing. Shippo sat with his arms crossed, sulking about the absent priestess. Miroku gave the kitsune a comforting pat on the shoulder,

"They will be back soon." The monk said softly.

"But Miroku… I haven't gotten to spend any time with Kagome-chan since she came back last night!" The young fox-demon whined, tears filling his massive green eyes.

"I think we should go find them." Sango stated as she picked up her deadly hiraikotsu, slinging it over her shoulders as though it weighed as little as an ounce. "They could be in trouble."

"Yeah let's go get Kagome!" Shippo cheered, pouncing onto his feet and scrambling out the doorway of the cabin.

Miroku sighed and followed Sango out of the door, using the opportunity to exercise his cursed lecherous hand.

SMACK!

Sango glared at the monk, her eyes narrowed and one eyebrow twitching in her rage. Miroku looked entirely nonchalant, a red mark of a hand burned onto his casual features. After all, the perverted monk was used to it by now.

"Touch me with that hand again Houshi, and you will find yourself incapacitated!" Sango growled dangerously, using the corner of her massive boomerang to thump the lecher on the head.

"Owww, alright I get it!" Miroku groaned painfully as he shielded his head with his arms.

"He will never learn…" Shippo sighed, directing his comment to Kirara, who mewed in response.

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome continued to run, following the power that was emitted from the shikon shards in Kouga's legs. She knew that Inuyasha would be in hot pursuit; this made her sore legs carry even faster. The miko's stamina was starting to falter; she was obviously more worn out from the previous nights attack than she thought. The wolf demon was close though, her miko senses were getting stronger. Just as she opened her mouth to shout on Kouga, she felt someone grab her from behind. The wind was knocked from her lungs at having been stopped so abruptly. The sight of an arm clad in red and fingers that tapered into deadly claws told her that Inuyasha had caught up.

"Did you honestly think you could outrun me wench!" Inuyasha snarled angrily, still fixing the breathless miko to the spot. Kagome coughed painfully, still trying to catch her breath. For a second Inuyasha felt guilty for causing the miko pain, the feeling subsided when Kagome stomped on his bare foot. "Ah, what the hell Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his foot throbbed painfully from having been stamped on.

"I need to warn them!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to wrench herself free from Inuyasha's firm hold. "Naraku will want Kouga's shards!"

"So what's new there then?" Replied a voice from a small distance away. Kagome felt a rumbling in Inuyasha's chest as he let a threatening growl free from his throat.

"Go to hell Kouga!" Inuyasha snarled, standing in front of Kagome as if to make it clear who owned her.

"I would like to see you make me, mangy mutt!" Kouga smirked with an arrogance that closely contended with Inuyasha's.

"Is that a challenge!?" Inuyasha grinned, unsheathing his Tetsussiaga.

"I'm gonna shut you up once and for all mutt!" Kouga growled.

"QUIT IT!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

"Stay out of this wench; I will deal with you later!" Inuyasha snapped in an explicitly harsh tone of voice. "Kaze no Kiz-"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted furiously.

"Gaaah!" was all Inuyasha could utter before he crashed to the ground yet again.

"Nice one Kagome." Kouga laughed at Inuyasha derisively. The wolf demon stepped over Inuyasha's twitching form and took her hand into his. "So you were searching for me?"

"Well, kind of but I get the feeling that you aren't just passing through the region either, were you looking for us?" Kagome asked with a stark bluntness in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." Kouga nodded, he suddenly looked grave and serious. "Naraku has formed an army Kagome."

"I know." Kagome nodded, "We found out last night."

"I came to protect you." Kouga grinned, looking very pleased with himself. "I wasn't confident that the mangy mutt there could perform such an important task."

"What was that? Inuyasha yelled, trying to break the charm of the necklace. "I swear to god, I am gonna kick seven colours of shit right outta you!"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha has always protected me, and he is stronger than you give him credit for. I trust him more; I don't mean to offend you. That is just the way it is."

"Ha, you heard Kagome! Now piss off wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha smirked as he finally was released from his suppression.

"I outta…" Kouga barked heatedly. A mass of yelling erupted that consisted of Inuyasha, Kouga and some of Kouga's comrades.

"Enough fighting already!" Kagome bellowed over the top of the entire ruckus.

Kirara landed next to Kagome causing the brawl to suspend itself. The fire-cat growled in greeting to Kagome and knelt down, allowing her passengers to alight. Sango looked around at the scene with slight amusement, flashing Kagome a sympathetic glance. Shippo pounced from Miroku's shoulder into Kagome's arms, squealing in delight that they had finally found the miko.

"Hey Shippo," Kagome smiled, ruffling the Kitsune's hair affectionately. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came just in case you two were in trouble." Miroku replied, "I wasn't expecting this kind of trouble though."

"Definitely not…" Sango grinned.

"Keh, we can get ourselves outta trouble!" Inuyasha smirked haughtily.

"I can see that…" Miroku nodded sarcastically.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango despairingly. The demon slayer gave her a consoling pat on the shoulder and smiled. This was getting ridiculous, the arguing had erupted yet again, this time Miroku had joined in the Inuyasha bashing. Kagome looked up to the sky and sighed heavily. She asked the kitsune to go to Sango and walked away, muttering incoherent sentences aloud, waving her hands as though having an argument with the world around her for lumbering her with such immature companions.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kouga noticed Kagome walking away on her own. He ran after the miko whilst Inuyasha continued arguing with one of his wolf-demon comrades. As the wolf youkai caught up, Kagome stopped walking and turned to face him. Kouga took a few steps towards the exasperated miko and took her hand into his once again.

"I want to protect you. I know you trust the mutt, but I don't. How can a mere hanyou protect you from the fiends of Naraku?" Kouga growled, grasping Kagome's hand in a tight protecting hold.

Inuyasha noticed that Kouga was standing alone with Kagome; he narrowed his golden eyes threateningly and shoved Kouga's wolf buddies out of his way. He wanted to know if Kagome loved that idiot wolf. He ran to a distance where he could easily hear what they were saying, catching the tail end of Kouga's insult. Inuyasha clenched his fists but stayed put; he had to know what Kagome was going to say.

"I appreciate you saying that you want to defend me Kouga." Kagome smiled kindly.

Inuyasha snarled, 'Is she just going to ignore what he just said about me?'

"There is a but coming isn't there?" Kouga sighed; taking hold of Kagome's other hand.

"Yeah, there is." Kagome frowned, her smile fading rather quickly. "If you respect me, then you have to trust me."

"Of course I trust you, it's just that…"

"No, there is nothing else to it Kouga." Kagome sighed, releasing her hand from Kouga's grasp and placing it on his chest. "Kouga you have been nothing but kind to me, I am so grateful that you care enough to want to protect me…"

"So come with me, leave that idiot hanyou." Kouga sighed, bringing the miko closer to him. The wolf lowered his head searching for the miko's kiss.

A deep growl rumbled through the deepest recesses of Inuyasha's chest. If that bastard even tried to kiss Kagome, he would tear him apart limb by limb. Inuyasha watched as Kagome parted her lips, gazing into Kouga's eyes as though entranced. It was then that she spoke.

"If you want to help us, you can fight alongside us." Kagome said quietly, seeing the ambition that shone in the wolf demons eyes.

"I planned to; Sesshomaru approached my pack in the hours of the morning." Kouga stated, running his hands onto Kagome's waist and trailing them down to rest on her hips. Kagome looked at Kouga and smiled sweetly, placing both her hands on his chest. Kouga moved in closer to the miko, his lips coming within inches of hers. "Forget about that worthless half-breed."

'Kagome…' Inuyasha thought in defeat, so he was right, she did love Kouga. He stood up and went to walk away; with one last look he saw his miko run her fingers across Kouga's chest. He shook his head and turned around. Inuyasha took a step forward and heard Kouga cry out in shock, he spun around and grinned at the sight he was gifted with.

Kouga sat on the ground gaping at Kagome, who stood there with yet another Inuyasha like smirk plastered over her adorable face.

"Hey why'd you push me!?" Kouga exclaimed looking totally insulted.

"I am not that easy to win over!" Kagome snapped, folding her arms and looking down at him.

"But Kagome…" Kouga gaped stupidly. Kagome turned on her heels and walked away from the wolf demon, after a few steps she turned around again. Kouga grinned in momentary triumph; sure that she had reconsidered.

"And another thing…!" She called, "If you ever call Inuyasha a worthless half-breed again, I will be the one that is kicking seven colours of shit out of you!"

With that, she spun around again, her shining raven locks flowing in the winds as she did so. Inuyasha laughed as he approached Kouga, taking residence at the demon's side. The hanyou sneered as Kouga got to his feet and stared at the retreating miko.

"If you're here to gloat, don't bother." Kouga snarled, his pride was already in pieces.

"When will you get the hint? Kagome doesn't want you." Inuyasha mocked, "Baka!"

Kouga growled and walked away from the audacious hanyou. He shook his head and turned back to Inuyasha shooting him a dirty look.

"She will get sick of your attitude one day mutt." Kouga growled, "Then she will come running into my arms."

"Not if I cut them off!" Inuyasha snarled, grasping the hilt of his Tetsussiaga.

Kouga glared at the hanyou and walked away. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara approached Inuyasha carefully, just in case he was in a foul mood. They were met with a broad grin instead. This made them feel even more cautious though. Shippo was the first to break the silence amongst the group.

"Inuyasha why are you so happy?" He asked, not realising how bold his question was.

"Shut up twerp." Inuyasha scowled, his smile fading slightly but not vanishing from his handsome features.

"Hey!" Shippo piped up defensively. "What'd I say?"

Inuyasha glared at the tiny fox demon and turned away, staring at the route Kagome had taken. His grin crept over his face again and he took off after the miko, leaving his companions baffled. Miroku looked at Sango and then back to Inuyasha, who soon disappeared from view. The demon slayer looked on, her face contorted into a mystified frown. You just never knew what to expect when you were friends with a temperamental hanyou like Inuyasha.

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome walked through the forest marvelling at its untouched beauty. A blur of rainbow colours splayed out from her bare feet in the form of wildflowers. Beams of gentle sunshine shot through from breaks in the canopy above her, suspending all that was caught in them in their ethereal splendour. Kagome smiled and knelt down, studying a particularly pretty blossom. She felt a hand graze the skin on her shoulder and she looked up with twinkling brown eyes at Inuyasha, who offered her a hand up.

Taking his hand, she rose to meet the hanyou. She couldn't help but smile as he took the flower she held. He looked so calm standing there, his silver hair glittered in the warm beams of light and his golden eyes shone in the sunlight. Inuyasha gazed at the young miko for a moment, and then returned her smile.

"Kagome – I eh – thanks." He said bashfully.

"Hun? What for?" she asked in disbelief, she had sat him only fifteen minutes ago.

"For – uh – just thanks." Inuyasha replied, all the thoughts in his head refused to manifest into words.

"Okay, you're welcome I guess." Kagome giggled, she wasn't sure what she had done to deserve such nice treatment.

Kagome took the purple flower from Inuyasha and placed it in her glossy charcoal locks. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow at her as she twirled around on the spot.

"You'll get dizzy and I aint carrying you if you're gonna be sick all over me." Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up!" Kagome laughed, "What do you think? Is it pretty?"

'More than you could ever know Kagome…' he thought to himself. "Come on lets go, you've got training to start."

"Really? Oh thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around him gratefully.

"Don't think that I am gonna go easy on you…" Inuyasha said seriously, 'You're probably the last chance we've got to defeat him.' He thought gravely.

* * *

_**The Authoresses final thought:**_

_**Jerry Springer:** -ignoring the red-neck battle going on behind him- **Take care of yourself…** -dodges hurled chair- **… And each other. Goodbye.**_

_Argh! How the hell did Jerry Springer end up in my addendum!?_

_Hun, well… -regains composure- strange stuff. Oooh speaking of strange! I found a word in my thesaurus today, it is rather odd. Wanna know what it is? Of course you do! I got your curiosity going!_

**_-..-..-…Brouhaha… -..-..-_**

_There was a list of others, just in case you are interested…_

_commotion_

_brawl _

_free-for-all_

_rumpus (hee hee, rumpus)_

_mêlée_

_confusion_

_to-do_

_Can you guess what I searched for?_

_For some reason my usually extensive knowledge of vocabulary insisted that it go on going on strike when I tried to think of other words for RUCKUS. You know what it is…It is because this is chapter **13** DUN DUN DUNNNNN!" small animals and children run in fear of their cookies. Lol I don't know why small animals would have cookies, or be afraid of them for that matter. Just go with it I say!_

_By the ways, if you should find my rambling unremittingly exasperating, let me know. I will babble on in a more appropriate setting (sob!). Lol just kidding! Seriously let me know._

_Okay so enough of that! This chapter was long! I tried editing it over and over; I couldn't cut any more out of this thing! I even considered splitting it into two consecutive parts 13 part 1 and 2 (it seems odd I know, but it just didn't seem to flow properly split into separate chapters), but anyways, I didn't…Oh well :o)_

_Righto! On with the thankums…_

_**Angelofgood:** I'm glad you think so. This one is nice and long for y'all to make up for the late updatage._

_**Devils-angel1212:** Waarrh! Lol, he had to! I couldn't just let Inuyasha ask Kagome that now could I? Where would the suspense be in that! Lol, I am driving you crazy aren't I? Hope you enjoyed 13._

_**Dark Hanyou Angel:** Why thank you! I love details, they make you feel as though you are part of the story. Sorry I made you all wait for so long with this chapter._

_**Raelin-chan:** Yay! I missed you so much lovely raelin! Thank you for the luffly review! I am glad you could take the time to start reading. I hope that the rest of the story doesn't disappoint. Can't wait to hear from you again, let me know the minute you post that second fiction, the first was so very good!_

_**Hopeless Star Gazer:** -blushes bright pink- uuuh wow! You know how to make a girl feel good about her writing! Lol, Inu does need to learn to control his temper! Shippo is great for a diversion! Poor wee thing. Hee hee, I am getting used to this master thing, I have even asked my friends to call me master! They simply bonked me over the head and told me my ego was getting outta control! They settled for calling me Jazzmaster Mandie._

_**XxX-ew-no-XxX:** Hey! Love to you! Lol, really? 10 out of 10 for me!? Awww, you make me blush. Thank you so much for reviewing, you really are too kind!_

_**Tifa Sohma:** Lol, seabiscuit is a long running thing my friends and I use to divert peoples attention, make each other laugh when we are sad and to break silences. I decided that I would share that with you, hee hee. You are the amazing one -bows humbly- I love getting your prettiful reviews._

_**fire-Angel-of-death322:** Aww you are the sweetest! Love you!_

_**surfer.teen:** Lol, this definitely was not fast! I wrote it, hated it and then rewrote it. So technically this is chapter thirteen take two! Hee hee, I effectively wrote about 7000 words for this dang chapter! Oh well, I think that it turned out rather good!_

_**TrueBelle:** -Nods- Yups, he can see again! It was demonic youki, that made it so dark. It cleared when Kagome fired the purified arrow. It was almost out there in the open, I halted that one! Lol, I should try being nicer to you guys._

_**BlackParade:** Lol, goldmember... -sniggers- he is sooo funny. I will have plenty more fight scenes coming up for you. I love writing them, even though I am not terribly great at manifesting the scene into writing. Oh wells, I still love them. Love ya too darling! KISSES XXXXXXX_

_**kagome10678:** I know, he always gets the brunt of Inu's nasty temper. Poor wee blighter! Sorry that the update was rather slow this time. Hope you enjoyed xx_

_**serenityrain2233:** Yay! You like the ramblings! I was getting a little concerned that they were trying people's patience. I like to thank people for reviewing and talk to the readers, it makes this more fun for me. I like to know what kind of people read my work and I like to show my personality to you guys. Thanks for adding me to your favorite author list! It is such an honour! That goes for everyone who has added me to their lists, I am deeply grateful xxxxx_

_Okay so I got lots of reviews! Yay, I love you guys so much! I hope to have the 14th chapter up by about thursday evening. I just hope it will be easier to write than this one! Hee hee, anyhoos, gotta go to my bed. I have college in the morning._

-does the river dance and exits the room-

O.o

Love you peoples

Mandie

xxxxx


	14. In the Warmth of His Arms

**Time**

**_Summary: _**

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_Kaede: Mandie does not own ye or Inuyasha._**

**_Mandie: You talk like a pirate. Be you Captain Jack Sparrow?_**

**_Kaede_**: **_-Pulls off mask and costume- Ar!_**

**_Mandie: Spongebob...?_**

**_Spongebob: Yeah!_**

**_Mandie: This is too weird... O.o_**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Kagome took the purple flower from Inuyasha and placed it in her glossy charcoal locks. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow at her as she twirled around on the spot.

"You'll get dizzy and I aint carrying you if you're gonna be sick all over me." Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up!" Kagome laughed, "What do you think? Is it pretty?"

'More than you could ever know Kagome…' he thought to himself. "Come on lets go, you've got training to start."

"Really? Oh thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around him gratefully.

"Don't think that I am gonna go easy on you…" Inuyasha said seriously, 'You're probably the last chance we've got to defeat him.' He thought gravely.

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: In the Warmth of His Arms**

**Feudal Era, Noon**

"Inuyasha…? Can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked timidly.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha replied impatiently, eyeing the miko as she wobbled unsteadily.

"Why are we standing over the water, balancing on a tiny log?" The priestess questioned, her voice rising to a squeak as she wobbled precariously close to the freezing cold water.

"Keh, you just answered your own question." The hanyou sneered.

"I did?"

"You need to learn to balance." Inuyasha mocked with a snigger.

Kagome threw the hanyou an angry look as she steadied herself on the beam. The gymnastics and martial arts classes she had taken so long ago were of little use on top of that thin, shaky beam of wood that separated her from the icy depths below. Inuyasha, on the other hand, stood perfectly poised on the log. The hanyou stood as though he were merely standing upon safe, flat land. What Kagome wouldn't have given to be on the ground, 'Stupid Inuyasha' she scorned to herself.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all camouflaged themselves in the bushes, spying on the couple intent on witnessing their secret training sessions. Sango had separated herself from the infamous lecher Miroku; she knew all too well that her crouching form was too good a chance for the pervert to pass off. After Miroku asked her to bear his children, Sango at least expected the monk to calm his perverted ways. Yet there he was, the guy was pretty much drooling as he watched the young miko standing on that log. Sango sighed and shook her head in exasperation; the demon slayer had almost come to accept the houshi's lecherous ways.

Kagome took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She had to focus; after all, it wasn't every day she got to spar with Inuyasha. The miko slowly opened her eyes and stared the hanyou straight in the eyes. Inuyasha looked extremely serious as he settled his muscular body into a fighting stance. Kagome carefully manoeuvred herself to meet Inuyasha's stance, concentrating on every movement he made. She could tell by the look depicted in his golden eyes, he was not lying when he said he wasn't going to go easy on her.

Inuyasha stared at the miko for a moment, things had suddenly gotten tense and he could see the determination shining through her eyes. The wind wisped past them, causing Kagome's hair to wisp in the current of air. Shining charcoal locks floated hauntingly around Kagome's face as she concentrated on her balance. Inuyasha couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful miko; she stood there wearing a figure hugging white tank top and light blue shorts that clung at her hips, Inuyasha thought she looked radiant. He shook off his thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand, Kagome's training.

With one swift movement, the hanyou started the sparring match. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden attack and she ducked just in time to avoid a highly aimed kick. She wobbled a little but stood back up with a blazing look in her eyes. Inuyasha just stared at her, ignorant of the miko's anger.

"That was aimed for my face!" Kagome cried out, feeling offended at his brutality toward her.

"I know that." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly, "Now you do it."

"Try to kick you?" Kagome squeaked in horror.

"Yeah, now quit yapping and do it already!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

Kagome nodded and tried to lift her leg, she started to violently sway off balance. Just as she toppled over the side, Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back to the semi-safety of the log. The hanyou shook his head feeling exasperated at something that seemed trivial to Kagome.

"How the hell do you expect to keep balanced when your feet are all wrong, it was obvious you were gonna fall!" Inuyasha scowled, letting go of the unconfident girl.

"It was only my first try." Kagome said embarrassedly.

"You need to get the fact that you are on a log outta your mind. You are concentrating too much on the log and not enough on your self." Inuyasha said adopting a softer tone, realising he was being overly harsh.

"Okay, I will try." Kagome nodded.

"Your feet should be like mines." Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome copied Inuyasha's feet placements and closed her eyes, trying to forget where she was stood. Slowly she raised her foot off the beam and stood like that for a moment. Inuyasha watched her carefully, she was much more poised that before. Kagome breathed out slowly and raised her leg a little higher and then straightened it out in front of her.

"Right, now try switching legs and then moving to the side." The hanyou said, still watching her every move. He looked on feeling slightly impressed as the miko did as he asked with little effort, he couldn't help but think she was quite a fast learner. "Right, now try to kick me."

Kagome nodded and kicked out at Inuyasha, he evaded her attack by pouncing backwards. His eyes fell upon the gleeful smile that had spread over Kagome's porcelain face; her eyes sparkled with triumph and exuberance. Inuyasha laughed a little,

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, the remnants of his laughter shone through his smile.

"I did it! Did you see me?" Kagome squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, it was only one kick though." Inuyasha smirked.

"So, I never even wobbled!" Kagome grinned then stuck her tongue out rebelliously.

Inuyasha shook his head and grinned.

"Well if you are that confident then we will move on." Inuyasha threw Kagome the katana that he had brought for her and unsheathed his Tetsussiaga, leaving untransformed.

"Eeep! Inuyasha I dunno about this…" Kagome gulped fearfully, this time she was definitely going to take the plunge.

Sango gaped at Inuyasha angrily. She knew fine and well that Kagome wasn't ready to use a sword. The demon slayer watched as Kagome and Inuyasha slowly started to practice sword fighting. She turned her mahogany eyes to meet the piercing cerulean blue that bore into her chest. Sango's eyes narrowed threateningly and she prodded the monk on the shoulder painfully. Miroku flinched and his eyes moved to settle on Sango's blazing orbs.

"Now now Sango, if you were to slap me, it would let Inuyasha know that we are watching him." Miroku said carefully, attempting to evade Sango's assault.

"If I catch you looking there one more time, I swear you will be wearing my handprint for many many years to come." Sango growled threateningly.

"Sango is scary when she is angry." Shippo said to Kirara, who mewed in response.

"So… Kagome is doing well isn't she?" Miroku said, trying to break the tension between Sango and himself.

"Yeah she is." Sango nodded, her eyes resting back upon the training session. "When I compare her to the girl I first met, I realise just how much she has grown in the last year."

"I agree, Kagome-chan has gotten much stronger." Miroku nodded in concurrence.

"It is kind of sad…" Sango sighed.

"How so?" Miroku asked feeling a little bewildered.

"She was dragged here; she was forced to become stronger because of Naraku. We all were." Sango replied, her eyes shone with sadness.

"It will be over soon Sango, all darkness must make way for light." The monk said softly, placing a consoling hand gently upon her shoulder.

Sango looked at him in shock and her features slowly melted into a grateful smile. Sometimes that lecherous monk knew just what to say to make her feel better.

"Thank you Miroku." Sango smiled, staring into those calm cobalt eyes, remembering all the reasons why she had accepted his proposal in the first place.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A few hours had passed; Sango and the others had given up their spying and had retreated to Kaede's hut, becoming bored after a couple of hours. Meanwhile, the sword practice had progressed into a fully fledged sword fight. Kagome had gotten the hang of everything so quickly, Inuyasha was feeling extremely impressed with her determination. Kagome panted with exhaustion as she met Inuyasha's pre-empted Inuyasha's attacks and launched her own. Every bone in her body was aching from being so brutally tested. She fought on though, all that kept her body moving was the fire that burned deep within her, a fire that yearned for the destruction of Naraku.

Inuyasha could see that Kagome was getting exhausted and a pang of concern started to nag at his conscience. She had been training for several hours now and she was weak from the previous nights attack. He had to end the session and let her rest for a bit. With one powerful swing of his untransformed sword, he swiped the katana from Kagome's hands. She stumbled in shock at the sudden attack and fell into the water with a loud splash. Inuyasha cringed, waiting for the inevitable command. It never came,

"Kagome…?" He said a little anxiously. Then a smell hit his nose that sent him into a panic. He could smell Kagome's blood. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha jumped down into the water and swam over to the miko, whose head bobbed up and down in the water. She looked around at the hanyou, who wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her afloat. Kagome stared at him a little confusedly.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" She asked in perplexity.

"You're bleeding." Inuyasha replied shortly, assuming that the fact was rather obvious.

"Yeah, I cut my hand. I am alright." The miko said, smiling in amusement.

"Keh, I didn't ask if you were alright wench." Inuyasha retaliated, though the red blush on his cheeks suggested that he had meant otherwise.

"We should get back up there." Kagome nodded towards the log that had acted as their balance beam.

"I think that you should take a break." Inuyasha replied, pulling them both onto the back of the small river.

"I am fine." Kagome answered rather bluntly.

"You are taking a break. You have been training for several hours now." Inuyasha ordered the miko.

"Oh so you think you can tell me what to do?" Kagome yelled, getting to her feet.

"I can tell you what I am not doing, I aint training with you until you get a rest." Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Fine! I will train alone!" Kagome yelled back, meeting the hanyou's level.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked, lowering his voice.

"I am sick of being the one who needs saving, I want to be able to defend myself in this battle." Kagome sighed, "To do that, I need to push myself to the limits."

"You can't push yourself too hard." Inuyasha said gently, seeing the fortitude shine in her glimmering eyes.

"I am going to practice my archery. I will see you guys later." Kagome replied bluntly, she was so mad that Inuyasha thought she wasn't capable of hard work.

Inuyasha glared at the miko as she walked away from him, sometimes Kagome could be even more stubborn than he was. The hanyou waited until she was a little way from him and the followed the miko. He would be damned if she thought she was training out there alone, no matter how foul a mood she was in. Inuyasha followed Kagome into a small clearing in the woods, where he pounced into a tree where he could keep a close eye on her without being noticed.

Kagome drew an arrow from her quiver and prepared to fire it, she closed her eyes, summoning all the strength she had and manifesting it into the arrows power. Kagome pulled back the string and concentrated on a small knotted and gnarled tree, focusing specifically on a tiny notch on its bark. Kagome released the arrow and watched as its power grew whilst travelling through the air. Inuyasha watched the arrow in awe as its power seemed to expand and take over the whole clearing, its blinding light consuming all in its path. It obliterated its target and a few more trees that were situated behind it.

Inuyasha sat forward, so to get a better look at the devastation left in the arrows wake. It was immense, yet Kagome had a disappointed look over her beautiful face. The hanyou watched silently as Kagome tried arrow after arrow, never finding what she was looking for. Inuyasha noticed that with each new arrow, Kagome's strength was failing, with each new arrow, she pushed herself harder.

After many hours and several quivers full of arrows, the young miko paused and stood staring at the pathway her attacks had cleared through the forest and she sighed. 'Why can't I tap into the power I had last night?' she questioned inwardly, "What was so different last night?" she yelled in frustration, falling to her knees. Inuyasha made to jump down from the tree branch that had held him for numerous hours now. Just as he did, Kagome spoke again,

"It was because Inuyasha…" Kagome recalled, speaking to the skies in hope of more answers. "I was able to produce power like that because Inuyasha was about to be killed…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, he felt every ounce of his being long for Kagome at that moment in time. She had told him that he was what brought that power out in her; he had brushed it off thinking she was too tired and was muttering. This time however, he knew her words came directly from her heart.

"If I try to remember how I felt last night, maybe I can do it again…" Kagome said quietly.

The miko stood up and drew her last arrow from its quiver. Kagome closed her eyes and thought of the last nights events. She thought of the consuming black and how Inuyasha had wrapped her in his haori to protect her from the biting coldness. She remembered how he had saved her and sacrificed himself and then of all that she loved about the hanyou, all the things she couldn't bear to live without. Kagome remembered his comforting embrace, their time upon the rooftop, and Inuyasha's confessions of jealously, the way his eyes seemed to mist over as he stared at her, the way he searched for her kiss in the fields of shadowed bloom. Most of all, she thought of all the times he had saved her life, all the times he had protected her from harm. She felt something move from deep within her soul, the hair on her neck stood on end and then she felt strong arms wrap around her body.

The dusk was interrupted by the white light that was being emitted from Kagome's arrow; everything shone and glittered under the silver white of the arrows powerful glow. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she slowly opened them, seeing the arms that held her so longingly, belonged to her silver haired protector, Inuyasha.

"Now release it." He whispered into Kagome's ear, sending shivers of electricity shooting down her spine.

Kagome pointed the arrow to the sky and released it into the purple veil of dusk. The purifying power lit up the skies, bathing them in its pure white radiance. It could be seen from many miles away as it shot high into the heavens.

A lone traveller diverted her attention to the powerful beam of miko energy. Kikyou stood high on a hillside, her soul collectors surrounding her. She could feel the immensity of power from the arrow from tens of miles away; the tragic priestess knew who had summoned such power at once. It was the same power she had felt in the early hours of the morning.

"So, that girl has finally mastered her miko powers." Kikyou said quietly to her youkai, then turning away to descend into the night.

Kagome smiled a little and turned to face Inuyasha. Her knees then gave way and she fell into Inuyasha's protective arms. The hanyou picked Kagome up into his arms. He felt her grasp his haori and nuzzle her face into his chest, slowly, Kagome closed her eyes,

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thank you." Kagome replied, "For protecting me and being my strength…"

Inuyasha's irises trembled a little as she whispered her thank you to him, "Kagome you should try to sleep." The hanyou replied gently.

Inuyasha looked down and realised that the exhausted miko had already fallen asleep, right there in his arms. Her adorable face was fixed on a smile and her coal black locks fell around her rosy pink cheeks. Inuyasha knew that she had used up every ounce of her energy and was now so exhausted that she could have slept anywhere. Yet what Inuyasha didn't realise, was that it was because Kagome had never felt safer or more comfortable with anyone in her whole life. That was the reason why she had fallen asleep, right there, in the warmth of his arms.

* * *

**_Yeah... she is blabbing again!_**

_**Sooooo... **Yeah, sorry. Yet again my updatage is rather late. I do have excuses though, wanna hear?_

_-I lost my arms in a boating accident_

_-My dog ate my computer_

_-My Grams ate my computer_

_-My boss pinned me up and used me as a piniata(sp?)_

_-I blew the house up_

_-I blew myself up through overexertiveness._

_Aye sooo, thems the breaks! Ha ha, no really, I had just as much bother writing this one as the last. I wonder why... mmmm... banana. Righto skipper, I have just started up a myspace specifically for my luffly reviewers to contact me. The url is as follows:_

anyone would like to contact me, myspace is the way to do it! Just send me a wee message before you add so I know who you are. Just search for mandie harvey (under name) I am the black and white picture with the headline, "Kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder, she's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever" and my display name is Lost in Your Eyes.

Okay diddles, thanks to all who reviewed!

fire-angel-of-death322: I am so sorry that I deprived you of chocolate for so long! I love chocolate, I especially love Reese's cups! Hope you enjoyed the latest! Lots of huggles and love!

Truebelle: I have a plan for everything my dear! Mwahahaha... O.o Lol, yeah Kagome and Inuyasha's plight makes good reading ne? Glad ya liked the last chapter and I love getting your reviews! Kisses!

Serenityrain2233: You know, I read the last chapter over before starting this and I actually felt sorry for Kouga! I need to tone down the meanie factor (oooh that should be a game show!). Aww, you love my stoway? -blushes- thankums! C'est tres sweet! huggles!

BlackParade: You feeling any better hun? Hope the advice (or whatever the hell that was) helped. I started up a myspace page, maybe we can chat there. Anyhooos thanks for the review my darling sweet pretty lady! -Huggles-Glomp- Mwah!

xcurlyinuyashax: Ha ha yesh you are weird! You are also rather entertaining! I really look forward to getting your reviews! Haha, Go Go Cheerio... classic! Well let me just say that you, my friend, are simply fabulous! I liked that line from chapter nine (am rhyming again) I found it kinda funny. Pee hee, Kiss me... no dont! Haaaa! xxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa Sohma: Oh woweee! You are very excitable arent you, you cute little button! I love the hyper peoples, they makes me smile! I really luff getting your pwetty reviews, they make me feel fuzzy. :o)

surfer.teen: Cuddly and threatening? That so is the way I am trying to do this! Brillianto! Hee I love you sugarbaby!

Hopeless Star Gazer: -Throws rock at 'peeps' Shuddap! She's with me! Pee hee, I hope that I do make you guys feel appreciated because you all mean the world to me. Your writing is very good hunni, stop putting yourself down! My friends dont actually know that I have posted these fictions. The one who does isnt allowed to read it! Yesh, I save that honour for you lovely people! Once again, thank you for the sweet review and I LOVE YOU:o)

Okay Dandy, I am offski, I have to work then I am hitting a nightclub! I am gonna wear my spongebob pants over my jeans... pee hee. Righto, so love ya'll very much and will catch you laters...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting ma groove on baby!

Love

You

All

Mandie (Spongebob) Panties

xxxxxxxxx


	15. A cascade of fire and the blazing tomb

**Time**

* * *

**Summary: **

_**Time, it connects all things. It is inescapable, inevitable and unrelenting. It is as incontestable as the very stars in the skies, sometimes time can be your greatest ally and others your gravest fears. Time brought together two unlikely people, but will it also tear them apart? An Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. Read and Review please xxxx**_

* * *

**Authoresses note:**

_Uhhh yeah… I guess I owe you guys an apology again. I AM SORRY. I hope that does it… I have just had to re-sit most of my exams and I have been studying like crazy for the past six weeks. I just hope that you guys can find it in your heart to keep reading, although I totally understand if you don't. So I want to thank you all for your support so far, you are all the epitome of awesomeness. Love ya'll xxx_

_Mandie xxx _

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter includes references to death, graphic scenes and bad language. Rated M just to be safe.** **

* * *

****Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters…. I wish I did…. But I don't –sigh- I wonder if the lovely Rumiko would give it to me for a belated Christmas…. O.o**

**Inuyasha: -rolls eyes- I hope she doesn't**

**Kagome: That was a little mean don't you think?**

**Inuyasha: Keh, who cares?**

**Mandie: -bonks Inuyasha with a rolling pin- Me! –Glomps Kagome- Thankies!**

**Kagome: Don't mention it.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter:**

"Thank you." Kagome replied, "For protecting me and being my strength…"

Inuyasha's irises trembled a little as she whispered her thank you to him, "Kagome you should try to sleep." The hanyou replied gently.

Inuyasha looked down and realised that the exhausted miko had already fallen asleep, right there in his arms. Her adorable face was fixed on a smile and her coal black locks fell around her rosy pink cheeks. Inuyasha knew that she had used up every ounce of her energy and was now so exhausted that she could have slept anywhere. Yet what Inuyasha didn't realise, was that it was because Kagome had never felt safer or more comfortable with anyone in her whole life. That was the reason why she had fallen asleep, right there, in the warmth of his arms.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter Fifteen: A cascade of fire and the blazing tomb.**

**Feudal era: Early hours of the morning.**

Ominous dark clouds swirled threateningly over feudal Japan, blocking all light from the twighlight skies. Billowing clouds of black smoke rose from a small village, ash and flames licked at the air and screams of terror rose into the slumbering night. Eerie silhouettes danced in the orange glow from the fires that swept through the usually peaceful village. The flames consumed all in their path, destroying anything that should dare to get in their pathway of devastation. A fierce battle was taking place. Idle rusted blades clashed with the onslaught of blood-thirsty demons. The concluding battle for these innocent villagers waged on, through inferno and cyanide.

A young girl wept as the burning ruin of her house fell down around her, she was crying out for someone, anyone to save her. The young girl crawled through the flames, coughing as she pulled her way out from under her fallen roof. The little girl could hear footsteps, slowly and steadily approaching her. Frightened cerulean eyes looked up to meet with the creature that stood before her, clad in a dirty, blood stained, blue kimono. She shrieked in terror as deadly clawed hands wrapped around her ripped clothing, pulling up to meet the demons cruel white and red eyes. Tears streamed down her face as the youkai flexed his claws, ready to strike her down.

"Please…" The child pleaded, her eyes were wide with terror.

The demon merely stared at the infant; his eyes flashed with malice and reflected the blaze that engulfed the ruin of her home. He threw her down onto the ground forcefully and unsheathed his long ridged sword from its holder. "Accept death, it comes to us all."

"No! Please!" The girl wept, backing away as the demon walked toward her.

No form of pity could be seen in those cruel eyes, only disgust. He raised his sword higher above the girl, "How pathetic."

His sword rose further above the girl as she curled up in a fruitless attempt at self-preservation. As the blade came towards her, she closed her eyes tight and whispered, "Mama…" into the unhearing inferno that engulfed her.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"NO!"

Kagome sat bolt-upright sobbing hysterically. Inuyasha rushed over to the miko as the others awoke with a start. Kagome's tear-filled chocolate eyes darted around the room in frantic alarm. The miko's whole body shook from head to toe as Inuyasha checked her head for a fever. Sango rushed to the miko's side and pulled her into a caring hold in attempt to calm her down. Inuyasha continued to stare at the sobbing priestess, concern shining in his amber eyes.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Sango asked softly, stroking her hair gently.

"I-I- She…" Kagome stammered through the sobs.

"Kagome…?" Shippo croaked anxiously, the kitsune had never seen the miko act this way.

"The- The girl…" Kagome wept as she pushed Sango away from her and tried to stand, her knees buckled and Inuyasha caught her.

"Baka, what the hell are you playing at! You are still too weak to move around!" The hanyou scorned.

"He is right Kagome, you used up too much energy earlier." Miroku agreed.

"I need to help her; she is going to be killed!" Kagome cried out, trying to push Inuyasha away from her as well.

"Kagome what are you talking about? Who is going to be killed?" Inuyasha asked, he was feeling completely bewildered.

"I-I don't know who she is." The miko answered, feeling frustrated that no-one understood her.

"Keh, you just had a nightmare." Inuyasha smirked arrogantly.

"It wasn't a nightmare! Her whole village was burning… demons were attacking… she was trapped…" Kagome mumbled, staring pleadingly into the amber eyes that stared at her.

"You think that it may have been a vision?" Sango asked carefully.

Kagome nodded, not making eye contact with the demon slayer. Her teary brown orbs were fixed on Inuyasha's golden eyes. The hanyou continued to stare at her with a little concern. He did not understand what Kagome wanted him to do. Surely by the time they arrived at this village the child would be dead. Inuyasha looked away from the pleading chocolate eyes and sighed. The hanyou went outside the wooden hut in hopes that the village was near enough that he could smell the burning. The second his sensitive nose hit the cold night air, it was attacked by a strong smell of burning. Inuyasha turned back into the cabin with a snarl and grabbed his Tetsussiaga.

"The air is choked with the smell of burning." He said angrily, "That bastard Naraku will be behind this!"

"You're sure?" Miroku asked uncertainly, assuming that the young miko had merely been having a bad dream.

"Keh, are you questioning me monk?" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws dangerously.

Miroku shook his head slowly and sighed, grabbing his staff and walking to the doorway of Kaede's hut. "Well then, let's go."

Kagome steadied herself and took a deep breath, removing herself from Sango's supportive hold. The Tai-jiya stared at her friend with concern shining in her mahogany eyes. Kagome simply smiled at Sango, willing her not to worry. Inuyasha on the other hand had let a low growl escape his chest, he stalked over to the miko and forced her into a sitting position on the floor, "There aint no way you are coming with us."

"Excuse me?!" Kagome choked in indignation. "Who the hell do you think you are!? You can't tell me what to do!"

"You are too weak, it could be dangerous." Inuyasha snapped impatiently as he walked away from the seated miko. As he turned around, he was whacked resolutely on the back of the head with a sandal. "What the hell are you playing at!?" he snarled.

"Don't walk away from me before I have had my say!" Kagome yelled furiously, "I am going and that's that!"

"Keh, you will have to get past me first!" Inuyasha smirked haughtily.

"Inuyasha…. Osuwari!"

CRASH!

Kagome stood up slowly and smirked in an Inuyasha like manner. "That's not a problem." The miko snapped icily as she stepped over the subjugated hanyou, resolutely walking through the threshold.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo sighed as Inuyasha uttered a long string of curses aimed at the incensed priestess. They shook their heads and followed Kagome outside. "She had enough energy for that…" Sango muttered amusedly to Miroku.

Kagome walked over to the fire neko and attempted to climb onto her back, she was, however, pulled off mid-climb by firm arms. Her eyes narrowed threateningly as she turned to face an angry Inuyasha. His handsome face was still covered in dust from the floor in Kaede's hut. Kagome went to open her mouth to yell at the half-demon but was immediately quietened by the ferocious look he shot her.

"If you are coming with us you are sticking with me so I can keep an eye on you." Inuyasha growled furiously. "If I see any sign that you are weaker than you say you are, I will take you back here. I don't give a shit about how many people are in trouble!"

"Inu-Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped, feeling utterly taken-aback by the anger in his eyes. She nodded in agreement and Inuyasha signalled for her to climb onto his back.

They all set off at a tremendous speed, following Inuyasha's receptive sense of smell. It didn't take long for the group to reach the distressed village; it had only been a couple of miles away from Kaede's home. Flames licked at the deep purple skies and tonnes of billowing black smoke and ash rose into the air. Inuyasha felt Kagome's breath catch in her chest at the sight of the burning settlement. She had every right to be shocked; they had only passed through the town a few days ago. Now it lay in ruins, the stench of blood was strong enough to make even a human nauseous with the smell.

The group rushed into the remnants of the village in hopes that there were still survivors. As they walked around the charred residue of buildings, it was becoming increasingly apparent that the hope of life in this cascade of flames was foolish at best. Everywhere they walked, the bodies of the slain villagers littered the blood drenched earth. Suddenly Kagome let out a yelp and broke free of Inuyasha's supporting grasp. The miko ran into the burning ruins of a building close by. Inuyasha ran after her, dodging the chunks of burning wood that crashed from the unstable structure.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, ducking out the way of a large piece of the flame engulfed roof that crashed down beside him. "Kagome this place is falling apart!"

Inuyasha ran into a small room and ducked under one of the supporting beams to the house that lay splintered and broken. Kagome sat on the ground, cradling a small girl in her arms, tears ran down Kagome's soot covered face. She did not look up as Inuyasha's hand clasped her shoulder caringly. Nor did she look up as Sango's voice cried out their names in concern. The young miko held the little girl in her arms as though she were able to give her life once more. Warm salty tears slid down her cheeks and landed on the child's face. "I am so sorry…" Whispered the weeping miko. The building creaked dangerously and the remainder of the roof started to cave in. Inuyasha threw his arms around Kagome protectively, it was only then that her eyes moved from the child's face.

"Come on Kagome, we need to get outta here. There was nothing we could have done to save her." Inuyasha yelled as massive chunks of burning wood fell down around them.

"I-I can't leave her…" Kagome wept, refusing to let the little girl from her grasp.

"She is gone. You can't bring her back." Inuyasha said softly, taking her arms into his hands and slowly pulling her away from the little girl. "Come on." He said gently, coaxing the miko away from the child. Kagome suddenly threw her arms around Inuyasha's waist, weeping into his shoulder. His youthful face contorted into a frown and his golden iris' trembled at the sudden contact and the salty smell that stung his nose and attacked his conscience.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her through the blazing tomb. She stared coughing from all the smoke and ash and the hanyou stared at her anxiously. He walked through the doorway and outside where his eyes were greeted with a shock. Raven locks floated through the smoke-filled air and cold brown eyes stared upon the scene with great disdain.

"I see you have been busy since my last visit Inuyasha? Rescuing damsels now are we?" Kikyou growled contemptuously.

* * *

**_Authoress note part deux..._**

_Dang... I missed this part. Heh heh... I have so many thank you's. I had better get on with them! Tally ho!!!!_

serenityrain2233: Omg, you gave me cherries and sprinkles and I took so damned long to update! Waah! I'm sorry. -glomps- thank you for the fluffy review! -huggles-

TrueBelle: Yeah I liked that part of the last chapter. I thought it was fluffyful. I think the upcoming chapters are where this story will get really interesting... thats all I'm saying! Pee hee, thanks for reviewing, loves ya xxx

BlackParade: Dang those parent peoples... myspace is awsome! Oh well...-sighs- I am glad I could be of service anyways! So right now I am going to hug you... okay? -huggles-glomp- Hee hee xxxx

fire-angel-of-death322: Sorry this took so very long! I hope it is up to scratch, be sure to tell me if it isn't! Love ya xxx

inugomefan: Awww well aint you sweet! -huggles- Hope you likey the update :o)

Angelofgood: Thanks for saying hunni! I liked this chapter, it was good to write. Its all getting quite dark now :o)

Tifa Sohma: I would love to see the drawings!! You are definitely sooooo very sweet! You are an amazing reviewer and i love you!!!

surfer.teen: Well there wasn't any kissing... just DARK BLOODY ANGST! Lol, yeah... I will be sure to get my butt over to your story as soon as I have time to spare! Love. Hug. Glomp.

Hopeless Star Gazer: Awww... -calms her down- I am okay my dearest wee button! Thank you for the kind reviews! Lol... you sure you're okay now?? Yeah? Alrighty then :o)

inuyashalover1990: Lol... you want more?? I shall put some in at the bottom for ya! Pee hee, thank you very much my lovely wee sugarcake! xxx

master of the darkness: Wowawoowah! Hiya! Thanks so much for the luffly review! I assure you that there will be many more chapters and eventually fics for you. -huggles-

Amaya Mishugosha: Eeep! Bacteria??? Yuck yuck yucky! I am sorry this took so bloody long... I like slacking off at work too :o) It is the best way to get paid! Lol at the acidic snails and the eating of the doorknobs...pee hee. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment! Kisses xxx

**_-..-..-..-..-_**

**_Okay dindle dandle... erm... candle! ...yeaaaah...O.o_**

**_Ohhh god... I am losing it! Too much politics and not enough sleep make Mandie go mental. So I have to let you guys know that my updates will be a little slower just now, when my exams pass then it will be full speed ahead! I do have other excuses though... (heh heh... here comes the mentalness). My updatage took ages because..._**

**_I chased my postman that far that I got lost._**

**_My chair bites my butt._**

**_I was abducted by aliens_**

**_I strapped myself to a car roof and ended up 400 miles from home._**

**_My p.c was trying to take over the world._**

**_I was run over by a cyclist_**

**_I have been trapped in the lifts for six weeks..._**

**_Yesh... so there you have it... I have been incapacitated... lol._**

**_Love ya'll _**

**_My butter muffins_**

**_Kiss meeeee!_**

**_No dont..._**

**_Mwahahahaha_**

**_Mandie Pandie_**

**_xxxx_**


End file.
